Ever the Same
by ktfranceebee
Summary: It's amazing how one event and one decision can instantly change all preconceived notions about a person. And three days was all it took for Kurt to realize that certain closeted jocks deserve second chances. Kurtofsky!
1. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 1

Falling Apart

The faces that Dave Karofsky passed as he strode through the hallways of William McKinley High School were a blur; just a convoluted mess of flesh and eyes that his emotionally hazy being could not decipher. He heard his name being called, possibly by a couple of his fellow hockey teammates, but he did not stop for them. Their voices were indistinguishable due to the ringing in his ears. At first what he thought was from the school bells announcing the release at the end of the day was actually from the blood pounding in his head. Dave pushed through the students who were rapidly filling the narrow hallway, eager to go home after a long day of class; but there wasn't a single person as desperate to leave that building as Dave.

Frantic, Dave placed his hands on the shoulders of the people in front of him in an effort to get through the bustling crowd as an uncommon sense of agoraphobia began to strangle him. Dave swallowed thickly, attempting to rid himself of the knot forming in his throat.

Finally, as if coming upon the entrance to Eden itself, Dave pushed open the front, double doors to William McKinley High School, and stumbled into the cold that was the outside.

Dave shoved his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket, not only from the cold, but in order to retrieve his car keys as he hastened to find his vehicle in the packed student parking lot.

"Shit," Dave cursed as he dropped his keys when he attempted, with shaky hands, to unlock the car door. Retrieving the fallen keys off the pavement, he tried once more at inserting the key into the lock and was successful. Grateful for his victory in attaining his desperately sought solitude, Dave slid easily into the driver's seat of his midnight blue Honda Pilot.

As soon as Dave shut the car door behind him, he caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes staring at him in his rear view mirror: His own.

Dave felt the vicelike hold of anxiety gripping his throat once more.

He stared back at the eyes, so unlike the ones he was so accustomed to seeing, in the mirror. A sickening wave of guilt washed over him, settling into the pit of his stomach as his breathing became labored.

"…_just a scared little boy…"_ The words echoed in the periphery of his consciousness.

Disgusted with the fear and pain glittering in his hazel eyes, Dave pushed the mirror in the direction of the passenger seat so his eyes could no longer be seen.

How right Hummel was.

But then again, it took a lot of courage to impulsively kiss someone who you have feelings for.

Dave rested his elbows in his lap and cradled his head in his hands.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he moaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, as he felt the annoying prickle of tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Dave couldn't lie to himself. He knew he didn't kiss Hummel out of bravery… He had kissed him out of pure impetuous rage and fear. He wanted to hate Kurt, but it was an impossible feat. Sure, he was mad at him right now for his extraneous amount of gall that he had to stand up to him like that, but the anger that was coursing through his veins, like poison, was at himself—anger for being such a coward, for being too afraid to reveal his true self in fear that people would not like what they saw... And that was all that he had.

But being someone else didn't get him far either.

"_What are you so scared of?"_He could hear Kurt's voice in his head, demanding.

"You…" Dave answered in a hoarse whisper to no one in particular in the silent confines of his empty car. Dave placed his hands on either side of the steering wheel and, resisting the urge to slam his head into the horn of the steering wheel in order to hear its satisfying squeal, he let his forehead drop onto the top of the steering wheel with a thud.

Dave was the type of person who enjoyed—no, _needed_—being in control; control of his surroundings, his emotions. Kurt was the one person—as well as thing—that was able to rob him of all of his self-control; it was enough to drive anyone crazy. And the worst part of it was that Kurt was oblivious to this power he had over him. Dave couldn't even pass Kurt while walking down the hallway without feeling the urge to throw all caution to the wind and swoop Kurt's slender body flush up against his own, kissing him senseless.

Kurt was everything he feared, _and more._

No. Instead, Dave would walk past Kurt as he stood in front of his locker, facing its recesses so that Dave had a perfect view of his backside; his dark, tightly fitted denim pants hugging him in all the right places and the almost sensual concavity of the small of his back as he searched through his locker for something of no significance.

Kurt took away all of his self-restraint… And that scared the shit out of him.

So all these feelings of temptation, he had to transfer them; Dave craved the feeling of Kurt's warm body against his, but he knew that no one could know of these feeling he harbored for Hummel. Despite Dave becoming aware of his homosexuality at the age of thirteen, he couldn't imagine how his parents would react if they found out.

So, as Dave was only inches away from Kurt, he did the only thing he could think of in order to be close to him and to regain his control while being able to experience any form of contact with the boy.

Dave gave him a mighty shove with his hand pressed deliciously against Kurt's shoulder, almost being able to feel his sinewy muscles and bones through the fabric of his sweater.

Kurt would gasp and throw his hands up in order to protect his perfect face (in Dave's opinion) from being smashed and he would, for just a moment, feel a sense of release. But as he would turn to look back upon Kurt as he pushed himself away from the cold metal of the lockers, a mixture of fear and abhor could be seen in his eyes, and a wave of remorse would wash over Dave, making him feel worse than before.

And today was the day that Dave had been anticipating—so fearful of—his entire high school career, from the moment he laid eyes on that, at the time, overly timid and closeted, teen.

He finally kissed Kurt Hummel.

It wasn't the kiss itself that Dave was so fearful of; it was, once again, his composure, slipping through his fingers like smoke that scared him.

"_Don't push me, Hummel."_Dave could still hear the confrontation, fresh in his mind from only minutes ago. '_You don't want to know what will happen if you do,'_Dave thought at the time as Kurt stood only an arm's length away from him.

"_You gonna hit me? Do it,"_ Kurt baited him. Despite the fist Dave had raised threateningly, he wasn't about to hit Kurt. '_Not hit you…'_Dave thought. Kurt had changed so much since his first year of high school. Dave wasn't sure where this feisty little fireball came from over the past two years or so, but it only made Dave even more attracted to him.

Kurt pointed his finger menacingly at Dave, incensed. Dave took note of the lovely rose color that took over Kurt's cheeks when he was mad. '_So close…' _Dave thought in longing.

"…_handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"_

Dave knew his façade was slipping when he grabbed either side of Kurt's face and kissed him deeply.

It was sacred bliss, feeling Kurt's soft lips—parted slightly in surprise—on his. Dave was so distracted by the warmth that was coursing throughout his body that as he pulled away from Kurt, he didn't even register the fact that Kurt did not reciprocate his actions and stood, frozen in shock, as Dave leaned in for a second kiss.

Before he even had the chance to kiss him once more, however, Dave felt a pair of delicate hands pushing him away with a rabid strength he never thought possible. His hands, which were still holding either side of Kurt's face, dropped pathetically to his sides.

Kurt's expression was etched vividly in Dave's mind. Kurt's hand was hovering, almost protectively, above his swollen lips as he looked at him. His eyes were wide in disgust as if Dave was a bug, and not a person that he just scurried away from.

And now Dave was hiding in his car like the insect that just got away from being squashed. He let out a long and steady breath and looked down at his hands—still red and sore from where he smacked the lockers in frustration.

Dave knew that he lost his chance with Kurt months ago when he began his reign of torment on the smaller boy. He had weighed the odds of coming out of the closet. His so-called friends on the hockey and football team would more than likely beat him up—not that he didn't deserve a taste of what Kurt had to endure for so long. His greatest fear, however, was how his parent's would react when they learned that their only son and eldest child was gay. Both of his parents were always a little too obsessive whenever he brought a Cheerio home from school. As far as they were concerned, any girl that Dave feigned to be dating was a potential, future Mrs. David Karofsky.

Dave had to laugh bitterly to himself. There would never be a Mrs. Karofsky. Dave Karofsky was in love with Kurt Hummel… And that, too, scared the shit out of him.

* * *

_**The title and chapter title comes from the song **_**"Ever the Same" **_**by Rob Thomas. **_

_**Please review! **_


	2. Shaken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 2

Shaken

Kurt didn't feel the numerous combination locks scrape against his back as he slid down the wall of lockers, falling to the ground in a heap of turmoil. He felt numb; numb to his surroundings and to his own person.

He drew in a shaky breath as he felt a stinging in his nose.

'_Dammit, Kurt. Don't cry. This was not your fault.' _He willed himself to calm down, rubbing his sleeve horizontally to his nose. The last thing he would want was for one of the copious straight male students in the school to find him on the floor of the boy's locker room, crying; an easy prey to finish off. Kurt covered his entire face with his hands and inhaled, through his nose this time, in order to get rid of his sniffles.

'_This did not just happen.'_ He could feel his thoughts as they started to run one hundred miles an hour as he began to frantically think of a solution.

'_What am I to do? Should I tell Principal Figgins what happened? They might expel him if I do. But that wouldn't be a bad thing would it?' _The various scenarios entered his mind at once.

Kurt bit his lower lip in apprehension, only to immediately regret that nervous action. Kurt could _taste_him. It was light and citrusy as it lingered on the tip of his tongue. Kurt shuddered upon realizing that Karofsky's leftovers weren't too unpleasant.

'_What am I going to do?' _Kurt thought once more as he crawled frantically across the room on all fours to where he dropped his shoulder bag on the other side of the room. He searched through it until his hands returned from its depths with two items: his chap stick and his cell phone that he picked up and hastily threw into his bag on his way to confront the brute after he slapped the phone out of his hand and shoved him into the locker.

First, Kurt tore off the cap to his favorite vanilla bean lip balm with a _pop_and applied it generously to his lips, smacking them together to make sure it was evenly distributed in order to cover up any unwanted flavors. He tossed it back into his bag and looked at his phone to see that the last text message he received was still on the screen.

_Courage_

Kurt grimaced at Blaine's message; the very same person he was going to text, until a little thought stopped him.

'_Oh, Blaine… Do I _really _want your advice again?'_ Kurt pouted in contemplation. _'Just look at where your last piece of advice landed me.'_

Kurt hesitated for a second more before pressing the _reply_ option.

_Something just happened._

Kurt spelled the three words out in their entirety. He wasn't one for bad grammar, whether it was spoken or in writing.

And Kurt pressed _send_ before he could change his mind. He shoved the phone into his pocket, out of sight, before brushing away his bangs that were in desperate need of a hairspray touch up and had fallen into his eyes. Kurt groaned as he gingerly stood up on his wobbly legs and picked up his bag. As Kurt walked down the hallway he barely noticed that school was already let out and Kurt was late for Glee Club.

Turning the corner he saw Finn, his almost step-brother, looking at him as if he were Barbara Streisand and just had a nose job.

"Dude," he said holding his hands slightly out to his sides in a questioning manner. "Where've you been? You know Glee started, like, twenty min—Kurt? Are you okay? You look terrible," Finn said in concern, putting a hand on his shoulder once Kurt reached him, leaning over in order to get a better to get a better look at him.

Kurt ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, Finn, I'm fine. Listen. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting," he saw the rest of the Glee Club waiting for him inside the class room. Mercedes was actually standing with her hands on her hips, staring at him through the door's window from afar. "But I'm not feeling all that great. Maybe—I don't know. Maybe it was something I ate. I'm just going to head home."

"Yeah… Yeah. That's fine," Finn said in understanding. "I'll tell Shuester what's up and you just go home and get some rest, alright?" He patted his shoulder. Kurt feigned a smile, looking from Finn and to Mercedes, before adjusting the shoulder strap to his bag and walking away with his eyes downcast towards the scuffed, white linoleum floor.

Kurt walked down the length of the hallway sighing heavily once he heard the door to the music room echoing down the hallway as Finn shut it behind him. He was glad Finn didn't ask too many questions. He hated to admit it. He was a pretty damn good liar, but he felt terrible telling a blatant lie to Finn. Despite their previous relationship, which was fragile at best, the two of them finally adjusted to the fact that they would inevitably be step-brothers someday considering the way things were headed between their parents. The idea that it was no more than a year ago that Kurt had a massive crush on Finn was hard to believe. What he felt for the taller teen a now was nothing more or less than brotherly, despite their many fallings out. His previous crush seemed so foreign to him.

Kurt pushed the doors to McKinley open and was amazed by how just a bit of cool winter air on his face made him feel so much better. The chances of running into Karofsky now were slim. As from what Kurt understood hockey practice wasn't until tomorrow, not to mention it didn't even take place at the school, considering they didn't have an ice rink there and football practice was Monday and Wednesday. By now, Karofsky was probably at his house already, doing whatever it was Karofskys do.

_'Thank God it's Thursday…'_

"Hey, Lady Boy!" Kurt's heart jumped into his throat, assuming the worst.

"Oh," he said, faking indifference. "It's only you." Kurt turned back around to walk down the school steps. It was Azimio Adams joined by two of his cronies—probably upperclassmen—that Kurt didn't know the names of.

"Where d'you think you're going, Lady Boy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that Justin Bieber lived in Lima, Ohio." Kurt pretended to be shocked, placing a hand on his chest and looked around the area as if expecting the pint-sized pop star to emerge from one of the bushes nearby. Kurt dropped his hand in annoyance and glared at them before turning around.

"Don't try to be a smart ass with me." Azimio put a beefy hand on his shoulder and shoved him into one of the decorative pillars on either side of the entrance doors. Kurt hissed in pain as his upper back made contact with the concrete structure. "I've got a bone to pick with you," he said as he cracked his knuckles menacingly, all three of them looming over Kurt.

"Oh, really? More so than you normally do?" Kurt asked nastily. Azimio ignored him.

"Thanks to you, I failed my midterm History exam." Kurt did his best to hide any traces of triumph on his face. Azimio continued, "And if I don't get at least a B on the final, chances are I'm screwed and will have to repeat the class."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me." Kurt huffed, his nose upturned. He continued, "That is, unless, you _cheated_off me." Kurt inclined his head, leering at him devilishly. Kurt was well aware of Azimio cheating off him the last couple of quizzes. And he knew that it was time for him to take matters into his own hands.

Azimio seemed slightly disconcerted, but it only lasted a fraction of a second before he became defensive again.

"Yeah, that's right. I cheated off you so I would be able to pass that stupid ass test. It's not hard to see your answers from where I'm sitting." Kurt knew that Azimio sat behind him, diagonally. He continued, "But then I realized something during class today."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that, you miserable ape?" Kurt said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"When Mr. Lowell gave you your test back, he said 'Congratulations on your _A_._'"_ Kurt paled as the three gargantuan jocks began to close in on him.

'_Shit.'_

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

Dave wasn't about ready to go home yet.

His little sisters Amy and Kara were incredibly perceptive despite their age and were usually able to notice when Dave was feeling off kilter. He had to assume it was a girl thing.

Dave opened his eyes from where he was reclining in the front seat of his car, listening to his assortment of alternative rock CD's, to look at the picture that he had attached to the visor. It was a photo that was taken by his mother at the ice skating rink a couple of months ago where Dave's team practiced each week, and where he would go skating with his sisters.

The three of them were sitting on the bleachers that surrounded the perimeter of the rink. Amy, his twelve-year-old sister, was sitting next to him. Her hair was long, somewhat scraggly, and a deep, chocolate-brown, like his. She was lanky and tall, despite her age. She was wearing a black beanie with a picture of a skull on it and her bright, blue eyes peeked up at the camera from where she was hiding from underneath it.

Dave and Amy's youngest sister, Kara, was sitting on Dave's knee. She was tiny in comparison, at only five years old. Unlike Dave and Amy, Kara was nothing less than a towhead. Her hair was naturally platinum, unlike some other kids who had to be in the sun hours a day in order to attain hair as white-blond as hers. Her eyes, which were the exact shade of ice blue, were full of a sparkling innocence (and on occasion, mischief) which made her look like a little cherub—now, just as much as when she was born.

Dave looked down from the picture when he was distracted from movement coming from the front of the school, where he was facing.

'_Fuck.'_

Dave cursed as he attempted to recline his chair back even further as he saw the one person he was trying to avoid fling the doors to McKinley High open. The seat couldn't lower itself any further thanks to Kara's booster seat that was belted in right behind the driver's seat from when he took the two of them to their elementary school that same morning. Dave groaned, praying that Kurt's car wasn't one that was parked anywhere near him in the parking lot.

But something made Dave stop. He watched as Kurt trotted down the few steps before the doors opened once again, and this time Azimio and two other guys who Dave knew from the football team followed Kurt outside. The feeling of guilt that Dave was suffering from only moments ago now lay dormant, only to be replaced by a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'_What the hell is Hummel doing?'_ Dave thought frantically as he could faintly hear muffled voices after turning down the volume to his radio all the way. '_Isn't he supposed to be in Glee Club or something?'_ Dave could have slapped himself. Who in their right mind would willingly want to sing after what had occurred that day?

'_Hummel…' _Dave thought, grasping the steering wheel tightly with both hands and leaning forward to better see Kurt attempting to walk away from them, only to be turned around by Azimio and shoved painfully against the pillar. '_Get the fuck out of there…'_

By now, Dave could see the three other boys closing in on Kurt. He had a decision to make. He could feel his heart beat quickening. He rested his head on the steering wheel and he closed his eyes, turning the key to start the vehicle which had only been idling before.

After Dave shifted into drive, he pulled forward—as the car that was parked in front of him earlier was gone—creating a huge loop around the parking lot and as he did this, everything seemed to be going slower than it actually was. He could see through his windshield Kurt attempting to duck around the three jocks. The two grabbed Kurt by his long sleeves so he wouldn't be able to run away and his shoulder bag fell away from him as they threw him down on the hard concrete. Azimio then loomed over Kurt, grabbing the front of his v-neck shirt with one hand, as the fist that Azimio had raised in the air only moments ago connected with Kurt's left eye and Dave's brain betrayed him by adding a nauseating crunch. Despite Azimio being intent on pummeling the life out of Kurt, he couldn't help but pause and look up as Dave pulled to a screeching stop right alongside of them.

"Hey!" Azimio said to Dave as he jumped out of his car, leaving it running. Azimio had a smile on his as Dave reached him, as if welcoming the back-up.

"Look who decided to join in on the f—"

If Azimo was expecting back-up he was sorely mistaken. Once Dave was within arm's reach, he balled his hand into a fist and punched Azimio square in the mouth. The other two football players watched on as Dave's lifelong best friend stumbled backwards away from where he was standing over Kurt.

Before Azimio or the other two could do anything, Dave charged at him like an angry bull, gripping either side of the front of Azimio's jacket and slamming him into the same pillar that Kurt had just been pushed into only moments ago.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Karofsky?" Azimio growled. Dave only tightened his grip on article of clothing, anger dancing in his eyes.

"You listen to me, Azimio." Dave's voice was dangerously low. "If I ever—and I mean _ever_—see you lay a hand on him again, I'll make sure that you won't be able to play football until college. Do you hear me?" Azimio didn't say anything, but the emotions on his face contained a mixture of barely controlled rage at being deceived. Dave let him go anyways, breathing heavily and with his guard still up. Azimio wiped away a little trickle of blood from his lip and shrugged his shoulders in a way that made the wrinkles in his jacket disappear.

As Azimio walked over to his cronies who didn't serve as much of a use this entire quarrel, Azimio said to him, "I'll make sure you regret this, Karofsky."

"I'm sure I will," Dave replied to the empty threat, he shoved his hands into his pockets and watched his now former best friend and teammates go back into the school.

Kurt watched Dave who was facing away from him from where he was still laying on the steely cold concrete.

Kurt wasn't sure if he could speak at all, as it was difficult to form any coherent thoughts due to both the pulsating pain in his left eye and the incredulity as a result of what had just occurred. Kurt began to stand, half hoping he would be able to get away without Dave noticing, but that slim chance eluded him quickly.

"Get in the car, Kurt," Dave said quietly. His voice was grave.

Kurt wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Get in _your_ car? You can't be serious. I—"

"_Get_in the car, Kurt," Dave repeated turning his head slightly so Kurt could see him looking at him over his shoulder from the corner of his eye.

Kurt's eyes never left Dave's form as he picked up his bag and threw open the front passenger door. He put his bag in the empty space below the dashboard and flicked a few gum wrappers off the seat before climbing in himself, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt didn't even have time to realize that Dave was already fastened into the seat next to him and was already putting the car back into drive.

"Buckle," Dave said, without even looking at Kurt as he exited the school parking lot. Kurt looked at him, mystified, as he did as he was told.

"My car—" Kurt started lamely.

"You can get it later. That is unless you want those guys to follow you home." Kurt ducked his head, losing all courage to say anything else that was coming to mind; and there were plenty of things on his mind. Dave, however, remained focused on the road in front of him.

Kurt sat in silence looking down at his hands clasped in front of him. They drove for only a couple of minutes before Dave put his turn signal on and pulled off to the side of the road that contained acres of agriculture.

Kurt's eyes widened as Dave put the car in park and unbuckled his seat belt, opening the car door and stepping out on the dirt with so much as a glance at Kurt.

'_Oh God… What is he doing…?'_He thought as Dave came around to the passenger side of the car. '_Oh no... Maybe he's going to finish me off and bury me in the field. Calm down, Kurt, the sun is still up. No way would he do something so risky and with so many witnesses driving past us.'_ So Kurt steadied his breathing as Dave opened the passenger door.

Cautiously, Kurt lifted his eyes, just in time to see Dave's face inches from his own. Kurt gasped as he tightly shut his eyes, leaning as far as he possibly could against the cushioned seat, afraid of what was about to come, but then he heard a _click_ and felt his seat belt loosen around him. Slowly, he opened his good eye as he felt a thumb and forefinger softly grip his chin.

'_Oh God, oh God, oh God…' _Kurt thought frantically. He gripped the sides of the seat as Dave gently turned his head towards him. Kurt's lips parted in bewilderment as well as fear as Dave tentatively grazed the puffy flesh around eye, sending a jolt of agonizing pain throughout Kurt's skull.

"Argh! Son of a—" Kurt cursed uncharacteristically as Dave moved away from him, emitting a deep chuckle while shaking his head. Kurt cupped his eye with his hand. "That really hurt!" Kurt exclaimed, looking over his seat to where Dave was rummaging through what looked like a large first aid kit in the back seat.

"Yeah, I bet. It's already starting to swell." As he shut the back door, Kurt spotted something white and rectangular in Dave's hands.

"What are you…" Kurt trailed off as he shifted in the seat so that his legs dangled off the seat and out the door. As Dave once again stood in front of them, he twisted the object he was holding, like how one would wring out a wet towel, and shook it.

"It's an instant cold pack," Dave answered before Kurt could even finish asking. "You might want to put that on your eye, you know, before it swells shut." He explained, actually pressing it lightly to Kurt's face. Kurt jumped at the sudden coldness, before realizing how soothing it felt against his tender skin. He reached up to take hold of it, being careful not to touch Dave's hand.

"I don't understand," Kurt said bluntly.

"Well, you see..." Dave grimaced, running a hand through his hair. "There's ammonium nitrate and water in the bag and when you break it, the ammonium nitrate dissolves the water causing an endothermic reaction, so that—"

"_No_," Kurt said as he moved the cold pack a couple of inches away from his eye in order to slowly shake his head, his brows furrowed. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised by Dave's extensive scientific knowledge, or by his lack of understanding at how very strange this situation was. "I don't understand why you're doing this. Why did you—_why are you_—helping me?" Kurt implored him. Dave licked his lips nervously before turning on the spot and walking around the car and back to the driver's side. Once more he slid into the vehicle, shutting the door and buckling himself in, all while avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Ummm… Hello? Did you hear me?" Kurt asked in irritation.

"Could you shut the door?" Dave asked him.

"What? No, I am _not_ going to shut the door," Kurt said stubbornly. "Not until you answer my question."

"Would you rather I left you with Azimio and his buddies?" He frowned.

"Fine," Kurt said, glaring at him. He moved out of his seat, tossing the cold pack upon it and picked up his bag.

"Hey! What are you…?

"I'll just walk home then." Kurt finished.

"Dammit, Kurt! Wait," Dave said. Kurt paused. "What do you want me to say?" Kurt looked at the larger boy. Kurt had never seen anybody look so defeated in his life.

"I want to know why your bi-polar, maniac self thinks it's okay to shove me into lockers at one moment, and then decide to kiss me the next. Oh yeah," he tapped a finger to his chin in mock contemplation, "and then save me from being beaten into a bloody pulp. I think I deserve to know that," Kurt said firmly.

"Do you think you could just…? Get in the car, please?" Dave asked him quietly.

Kurt hesitated for just a moment before placing his bag in the spot it was occupying before and climbing back into the vehicle and for the first time, spotted the car seat in the back of the car. He shut the car door behind him once more and buckled himself in before Dave could ask him this time. Finally, Kurt couldn't contain the burning question that was nagging him.

"What's with the car seat? Impregnate someone lately?" He asked with a huff. As Dave pulled out on the main road once more, he rolled his eyes.

"What? When I was eleven?" Kurt stared at him confused. Dave decided to enlighten him.

"It's my sister's," he said as he motioned carelessly to the picture that was peeking out from the now closed visor. He immediately regretted his unconscious gesture as Kurt leaned over and snatched the photo.

"Dude, be careful with that."

Kurt stared at the photograph in his hand. It was _interesting_ to say the least, considering that the Neanderthal was positively beaming as he sat with the two younger girls who couldn't be anyone other than his sisters. The older one looked as if she was just a swipe of black eyeliner away from mimicking Tina's look perfectly, and the little girl on Dave's lap look like an absolute angel. If Kurt had been in the location where the picture was taken at the time, he probably would have had to fight the urge to wrestle the child out of his hands in fear that Dave might do something to harm the child. The only thing, however, was that she looked perfectly content to be sitting on her older brother's lap.

"She's cute," Kurt finally said, handing the picture back to him. "They both are." Dave grunted noncommittally and laid the picture on top of the cup holder's between them. Kurt pouted.

"So…" Kurt said leisurely, trying to get back on topic. "Care to enlighten me on today's events?" Kurt stared at the fingers on the hand that wasn't holding the ice pack to his face; his tone could have suggested that he was asking about the weather.

Kurt waited patiently as Dave's jaw worked furiously; he ran a hand over his tired face.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he said once more, frustrated.

"Fine, I'll make it easy on you. Why did you do it? Hmm? Why did you kiss me?" Kurt leered at him.

"Can we just… Talk about this some other time?" Dave asked him, clearly uncomfortable. "I need to know where you want me to take you."

Kurt crossed his arms in front of him and slouched in the seat.

"Turn right up here," Kurt said obstinately.

The two of them sat together in silence for the next couple of moments, the only noise coming from the car's turning signal.

Eventually, Kurt had given Dave all of the instructions on how to get to their destination. Dave looked at the house he parked in front of and frowned in confusion.

"This is Finn Hudson's house," he stated.

"Yes, I know." Kurt said as he began to gather his things.

"Why did you want me to bring you here?"

Kurt sighed, "My dad won't be home until later, and not that it's any of your business, but he and Finn's mom are together." This didn't seem to answer Dave's question. Kurt continued when he realized this, "Carole is already home and I'd much rather someone knew of my current condition right away. That way she can talk to my dad and tell him what happened." Kurt began to reach for the handle to the door when Dave stopped him with a warm hand on his forearm, which he instantly retracted.

"I—" Kurt frowned at Dave as he seemed to have trouble forming the words he desperately wanted to say.

"You know my sister Kara—the younger one—I heard her talking to our sister Amy the other day." Kurt almost wanted to ask what this do with him, but he decided against it and listened patiently instead.

"She hasn't been wanting to go to Kindergarten lately. My parents and I just thought that maybe she's going through this dependent stage where she just wants to be with our parents all the time."

"Anyways." He swallowed thickly. Kurt could hear his voice quaver as he continued. "I heard her asking Amy what it meant when this little boy in her class was pulling her pigtails and throwing sand at her during recess. That's when Amy told her that when a boy picks on a little girl, it's usually because that little boy likes her and is trying to get her attention, and is probably too embarrassed to tell her that he likes her."

Kurt could feel his heart beating steadily faster, and felt something odd touch his lip; he didn't even realize that a tear had leaked from the corner of his eye. Deciding to lay the blame on the excruciating pain in his eye, he hastily wiped it away and continued to listen to Dave.

"There were two things that came to my mind when I heard the two of them talking about this. One: I need to knock some sense into this stupid little kid for picking on my sister." Dave laughed bitterly. "And two..." Dave paused before continuing in a much softer voice, "I hope he realizes how much he likes my little sister before it's too late." Dave's deep brown eyes locked with Kurt's sparkling cyan ones.

"I know I hurt you, Kurt," Dave said closing his eyes. "Physically and emotionally; when I'd call you names and—and slam you into lockers."

"I was a coward. And I just hope that one day you'll forgive me for all the grief I put you through, as well as forcing myself on you like that."

Kurt finally looked away. He used his hand to brush away at another lone tear that was beginning to dry on his face. He reached down to pick up the strap to his bag and after opening the door, he slid off the seat and draped the strap over his shoulder and shut the car door firmly behind him. Through the passenger window he could see Dave rest his left elbow next to the window and hid his face, holding his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

Kurt walked around the front of car, and up the path to Carole's house where he knocked on the door. Kurt willed himself not to look back, as he wondered why Dave had yet to drive away.

Finally, Carole opened the front door, and Kurt barely registered a shocked gasp and an _"Oh, you poor thing! What on earth happened?"_ as he finally heard the car behind him speed away. And that's when Kurt realized that Karofsky was waiting to make sure that somebody was home before leaving Kurt in a confused, and very much informed mess.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Call On Me

Disclaimer: Once again... I don't own Glee!

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 3

Call On Me

Kurt definitely could have looked worse for wear. It could have been a train that hit him instead of a 240 pound football player's hulk-like fist.

Yesterday, as soon as Kurt entered the Hudson's house, Carole wasted no time shifting into motherly mode. She ushered him into the living room area, cooing over him as if he were her own son. She didn't fail to mention the state of his face which must have looked as awful as it felt at that time. It was kind of nice having a mother figure in his life once again after his mother's passing eight years ago; not that anyone could ever replace her, mind you. Usually Kurt was the co-dependent one, always worrying about his dad, especially after his heart attack. But Kurt had to admit, propping his feet up on a pillow as she forced him to lay on the couch and then covering him with a blanket seemed a little excessive of Carole. It wasn't as though he was suffering from blood loss; however, Kurt held his tongue all the same, appreciating the thoughtfulness.

As Kurt stretched out on the couch after explaining to Carole all that had happened, making sure to leave the locker room incident out of it, he listened to her voice travel into the living room, mingling with the sound coming from the television (an episode of Oprah that Carole Tivo'ed and must have been watching before he arrived) from the kitchen where she was talking to his father on the phone. Kurt could hear the revulsion in Carole's voice as she explained to Burt what had happened and he felt a wave of fondness for Carole wash over him, as warm and fuzzy as the fleece blanket that was covering him. He was glad his father was with someone who was as accepting towards his sexuality as he was.

As soon as Burt got off from work, he took Kurt back to the school to salvage his Escalade while encountering Finn who was just Glee practice at that time. When Finn found out, his reaction was halfway between culpable and livid. After Burt departed for home in his own vehicle, Finn stated to Kurt that he should have escorted him to his car after school when he saw him leaving, considering he wasn't "feeling well" at the time anyways. Kurt, however, brushed him off, saying there was no way of him knowing something like this could have happened and it wasn't like he would always be at Kurt's side to defend him, as flattered as he was that Finn would readily do so.

And now Kurt was sitting in front of his vanity, trying on his entire collection of sunglasses (which was vast) to see which pair best covered the plum tinted flesh surrounding his eye. He'd gladly take the bruise over the swelling that was present the day before which made him look as though his face had been stung by a bee.

Kurt sighed, happy as he could be with finding a pair of brown, over-sized sunglasses that were not only big enough to reach his eyebrows, but went well with his white pleather trench coat he chose to wear that day. Giving his hair one final spritz of hairspray, Kurt dashed upstairs to find his dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee and munching on some Total cereal (following his heart attack Kurt wouldn't allow him to eat that "sugary junk" Kurt called Lucky Charms) before he had to go to work.

"I'm off, Dad," Kurt said, putting one hand on his dad's shoulder, kissing the top of his bald, baseball cap covered head.

"You know, you don't have to go to school today, Kurt." Burt said, raising the mug to his lips to take a sip.

"I'm not a coward, Dad. I'm going to school." Kurt grabbed an apple out of the produce drawer of the refrigerator. He closed the door and headed to the sink to wash it off.

"Besides, I'll see you when you get off work for lunch, when you come by the school to talk to the Principal." He dried the sparkling red fruit on a kitchen towel. "The only class I have with Azimio isn't until sixth period. I'll be fine. _And _I'll make sure I don't walk to any classes alone." Kurt added reassuringly, picking up his bag.

"Love you, Dad." Kurt said with a sense of finality, taking a bite of the apple as he headed out the door, before his father could convince him otherwise.

* * *

Third period had just been released for lunch and fortunately Kurt had seen neither hide nor hair of Azimio, or even Karofsky for that matter, and now Kurt was walking to the Principal's office.

As Kurt pulled open the door, he was barely able to hold in a gasp after walking into the small waiting room that contained a few chairs as well as the secretary's desk. There sat Azimio with a small, stern looking woman who was presumably his mother. Kurt was thankful for the sunglasses he was wearing, as he saw from the corner of his eye as Azimio glared furiously at him, powerless in the presence of school officials as well as his mother, with no apparent damage from Karofsky's sucker-punch the day before. Kurt continued walking, head held high and back straight, entering the Principal's as if he didn't even notice Azimio.

Kurt had recently heard about a bout of monkey flu going around, which must have been why Coach Sue Sylvester was sitting behind Figgins desk, her feet unceremoniously propped up on the oak desk before her. Burt was already sitting on one of the two couches that were facing each other, looking rather ill at ease more than likely because of the situation at hand as opposed to the peculiarity that was Sue Sylvester.

"Ahhh, Kurt, come on in," the current Principal said nonchalantly, waving Kurt in as she removed her feet off from her desk. "Have a seat next to your father so we can get this business taken care of." Kurt did so, giving his dad an _'I told you I'd be fine'_ smile from where he still hid from beneath his glasses as he sat next to him.

"You're dad filled me in over the telephone on what happened yesterday. And as you could see, we've already called Azimio Adams' mother and once we're done here, I'll determine the disciplinary actions that need to take place in order to ensure that your well-being is not at all at stake while attending McKinley High, do ya hear me?"

"Of course," Kurt said understandingly, surprised at how much it seemed that Coach Sylvester was already on his side.

"Okay," Sue started. "So your dad tells me that you were leaving school yesterday when Azimio Adams as well as two other players on the football team decided to corner you, is that right?" She asked, standing up from behind the desk.

"Yes," Kurt stated calmly. "But it wasn't only yesterday." Kurt continued on at nearly a rant of a pace. "It's been going on since I started school here; the name calling, the slushee facials, being shoved into lockers… There have been threats as well. Only yesterday it escalated to the point of his bullying being physical besides… You know…. The shoving."

"Now wait a minute." Sue held up a hand, closing her eyes in thought as she leaned up against the desk. "Mr. Adams is a big guy. How was it that you were able to get away from not only him, but two other football players more than twice your size?" She asked frowning at this road bump in his explanation.

Kurt hesitated as her words sunk in, before emitting an annoyed groan that caused Burt to look at him in concern.

"I forgot," Kurt said quietly. He could have slapped himself. In all the effort of leaving Karofsky's _encounter_ in the locker room out of the account, he seemed to have accidentally left Karofsky's significance in the altercation out altogether.

"Dave Karofsky," Kurt said, guiltily, looking up at his dad and then back to the Coach. The two adults looked at him in confusion. "He's in my grade." Kurt explained. "He showed up not long after Azimio did. He actually pulled him off of me." Kurt looked down at his lap and said in a softer voice, "I probably wouldn't be sitting here now if it wasn't for him." Kurt felt his Dad's calloused fingers squeeze the back of his neck gently, in a reassuring manner. Sue went back around the desk and picked up the phone, pressing a single button before talking into the mouthpiece.

"Yes…" She said. "I need a Mister Dave Karofsky to come down to the Principal's office."

* * *

_Shit… What the hell did I do this time?_

Dave stalked down the vacant halls of McKinley, as everyone at this time was either in class or at lunch (Dave being called out of his fourth period English class).

Dave was as curious as he was apprehensive as to why he was being called to the Principal's Office. He hadn't said so much as a word to Azimio, which made the other jocks even more suspicious when he declined to join in on slushee-ing Mike Chang for missing a pass during football practice that week. Dave had already apologized to Kurt for his douche bag behavior the day before; it would only be for naught if he continued these bullying tendencies that weren't the real Dave.

Once Dave opened the door to the Principal's office, it became clear why he was sent there. Azimio wasn't far away from where he was standing. His former friend wasn't difficult to notice either, being wider than even he was. Even if he hadn't seen the other teen, he probably would have sensed his presence anyway, as he could almost feel the dagger's he was glaring at him.

Dave continued to the secretary's desk, not giving Azimio the satisfaction of his loathing towards him, where the secretary told him it was fine to enter the Principal's office, and that _Principal_ Sylvester was expecting him.

Dave would be lying if the first person he noticed wasn't Kurt, who was sitting on the couch next to a sturdy looking, bald man who, even though he looked almost nothing like Kurt, save for the clear blue eyes, was bound to be his father. Dave looked at Kurt for a moment, but couldn't be sure whether Kurt had even bothered to look at him through the dark tinted sunglasses that covered nearly half of his face.

Finally, Dave tore his eyes away from Kurt's form (which looked even more amazing than usual, the way his coat was tied off at his small waist, and how the white leather seemed to bring out the striking burnt sienna hue of his hair) and looked at the blond woman in the black track suit (Dave got the impression that she believed black to be a more professional, Principal-esque color than red or blue), asking her casually, "Did you need me something, Coach?" Sue looked slightly disappointed at how she was addressed, perhaps hoping that, at least once, someone would call her Principal during Figgin's short sabbatical. She continued anyways.

"Why don't you have a seat, Dave; surely you know why you're here?" Dave only shrugged.

"Kurt here said that you defended him yesterday during his altercation with Azimio Adams. Your side of the story could greatly impact the fate of Mister Adams' punishment, if you'd like to help this young man out here." She motioned towards Kurt.

"I was about to leave school. That's when I saw Azimio pummeling Kurt, so I punched him in the face." Dave said rather blandly. Coach Sue raised her eyebrows.

"Punched who in the face?" She asked, as if thinking Dave was the reason why Kurt was wearing sunglasses.

"Azimio…" Dave said gradually, but Kurt quickly interjected, surprising Dave.

"Yes, but you shouldn't hold that against him." Dave's head quickly swiveled towards Kurt, whose head was turned towards Coach Sylvester.

"He was defending me. Azimio would have inflicted a lot more damage on me than what Dave could do on Azimio. Dave shouldn't be punished for punching him." Dave couldn't ignore the swarm of butterflies that infested his stomach at what was probably the first time Kurt had ever acknowledged the existence of Dave having a first name.

"Of course not, Porcelain; I wouldn't doubt that in the slightest." Coach Sue said smirking, a slight glint in her eye. Dave looked at Kurt expecting him to have taken offense at the nickname, but even beneath the glasses he seemed unfazed, almost as if the name was a compliment. It was rather fitting, in Dave's opinion.

_Wait. _Dave thought, stopping his incessant train of thoughts._ Did Kurt just stand up for me? _The butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach seemed to be devouring his insides. He swallowed thickly.

"Okay," Sue said, clapping her hands together. "I think we got all the evidence we need for Azimio Adams expulsion. Yes, Mr. Hummel, _expulsion_," she said nodding solemnly to a relieved Kurt. "That is unless he is able to have my decision overturned by the school board, which shouldn't be likely with the accounts of the victim," she nodded towards Kurt again, "and a witness," and then towards Dave.

"And if that is all you are free to go." Dave didn't need to be told twice. He was the first to stand, doing his best to avoid any more eye contact with Kurt and was out of the door before Kurt even had the chance to smooth the wrinkles out of his jeans.

* * *

Kurt watched as Dave slipped out the door as incognito as possible before anyone had the opportunity to hinder him in leaving, not that Kurt was about to. Too awkward; so he waited as his dad shook Coach Sue's hand and thanked her for her time.

Kurt was thankful for his dad's comforting hand on his shoulder that guided him out the office and through the waiting room at they passed Azimio once more. Kurt knew that the bully couldn't do anything to harm Kurt, but it didn't make him any less intimidating.

"Well that went well, huh son?" Burt said, as soon as they were in the hall.

"Yeah," Kurt said smiling faintly as he looked down the stretch of hallway. Dave was nowhere to be seen. Kurt turned back to his dad. "I feel better knowing that maybe, now that he's gone, I won't have to worry about being bullied as much, you know?"

"Speaking of which, I didn't even get to thank that boy for helping you out like that," Burt said, slightly disappointed. "Who knows, maybe with that Dave kid around, you might not even have to worry about people bothering you, huh?" Burt joked. Kurt faked a laugh; his Dad didn't know how ironic that statement really was.

* * *

**_This chapter isn't too exciting. I was planning on it being twice as long, but decided to split it up._**

**_I actually disappointed myself... I was like. "Oh cool let's put Sue in this chapter write some really funny lines for her." HAHAHA- _No_. -_-_**

**_I suck. And I couldn't think of one mildly funny thing. *sigh*_**

**_Next chapter we'll definitely see some fun Dave/Kurt interactions, though._**

**_ Reviews are like crack to me. ;)_**


	4. Cold

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to the awesome Ryan Murphy (who I started liking again in lieu of the amazing **new Karofsky spoilers!**)

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 4

Cold

Upon impact, Dave heard the sickening crunch of bone and flesh—he was between a rock and a hard place, or in his case, wedged between a brawny mass of hockey player and solid fiberglass. But he scarcely felt it, however, considering the copious amount of gear and padding he had on. It wasn't his imagination that, despite hockey being a rough sport as it is and not to mention the fact that it was only his hockey mates he was playing with, they weren't going easy on him. Dave came to the conclusion that Azimio let slip—or told—one or all of his friends that Dave either saved Hummel from getting his ass beaten, played some part in his expulsion or the fact that he punched Azimio in the mouth. That would explain it. Whether it was one or all of the said scenarios that Azimio divulged, the other Puckheads knew about it, considering the vast majority were on the football team and friends with Azimio, nonetheless.

But the fact that he was getting pummeled more than the usual didn't matter to Dave… It was hockey, one of the few things that Dave cared about, and he was able to run quite a few guys brutally into the glass during practice anyways; the perfect form of revenge.

It also didn't help that he was the youngest, not to mention the only sophomore, on the WMHS Varsity Hockey Team either. When Dave went to tryouts for the Junior Varsity team at the beginning of the year, the Coaches recognized him for his hockey playing ability as well as his stature and they automatically recruited him for the Varsity team. Despite the current abuse he was getting during practice, Dave knew that it would all be worth it in the end. By this time next year, there was no doubt he would be receiving a plethora of hockey scholarships to schools around the United States.

It wasn't soon after Dave peeled himself away from the glass that the shrill sound of a whistle filled the high ceiling of the hockey rink, signaling the end of practice.

So much had happened the last two days of school and Dave was in no mood for conversation with the guys that were obviously not happy with him in the least. So he stayed behind, unnoticed by his departing teammates, with his mask, hockey gear and jersey still on. Dave glided back and forth on the marred ice, the sound of his hockey stick tapping the puck a meditative mantra in the otherwise silent ice rink.

* * *

Kurt turned away as the group of bulky, reeking hockey players exited the rink and headed to the locker rooms. The last thing he wanted was for the group of jocks to recognize him outside of school at the "Edgewood Skate Arena," quite possibly the only hockey rink in Lima, Ohio. He didn't have to worry too much about anyone spotting him as he was totally incognito, still wearing his sunglasses that covered his shiner. Kurt inhaled a shaky breath, attempting to muster all the courage he had within him as he picked up the skates that were on the floor beside him before opening the glass door to the frigid ice rink on the other side.

Kurt knew Dave was the only one left, despite his face being concealed behind his wire hockey mask. Not only did Kurt neglect to see him emerge with the other players, but his jersey was a dead giveaway as his last name was printed across the back.

Kurt walked to the half wall that surrounded the ice and, propping his rental skates against the wall, he watched Karofsky with a silent curiosity from where he stood on the opposite end of the rink. He was rather fluid on the ice, and actually seemed to be enjoying himself as he shot the puck into the unattended net. Finally, breaking the imminent silence that filled the large room, Kurt spoke.

"So, hockey looks like a rather painful sport."

Dave whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice, and could see the even more familiar figure standing at the opening in the wall, leaning on the wall , his chin resting on his neatly folded arms. Tentatively, Dave skated a few feet over towards Kurt whilst ripping the mask off revealing a puzzled frown on his face.

"Hummel? What're you doing here?" He questioned, brows furrowing. Kurt shrugged, standing to his full height.

"I think the question is, "_What are you still doing here_, Karofsky?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow from behind the ridiculously over sized sunglasses he was wearing. Dave couldn't decide whether Kurt was trying to be a smart aleck as usual, because if it was up to Dave, he would almost think Kurt was trying to be coy.

"I'm practicing, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Not much practice when nothing is blocking the net, right?" Kurt smirked. "Anyways, I have this particular rink reserved at this time," Kurt said, inspecting his fingernails.

"Oh," Dave said, looking rather crestfallen, leaning down to pick up his puck at his feet before making his way to the break in the wall where Kurt stood.

Dave did his best to avoid any eye contact with Kurt as he stepped on the concrete floor and awkwardly walked past him in his skates, he couldn't help but give Kurt an incredulous look as the smaller boy rounded on him.

"Oh good grief, Karofsky! Where do you think you are going?" Kurt demanded with his hands on his hips.

"I was just…" Dave responded feebly.

"Isn't the reason as to my being here obvious?" Dave stared at him blankly. Despite all the insults and bullying Dave had inflicted on Kurt in the time he had known him, Kurt sure had a way of making people, and in this case Dave, feel small. And here Dave stood, towering over Kurt who had his head tilted up toward Dave's, who despite being six-foot-three with his states on, felt no taller than two inches as Kurt spoke to him in his almost condescending tone. Finally, when Kurt realized that he wasn't getting an answer from Dave anytime soon, he sighed impatiently.

"I came here to talk to you, you Neanderthal."

"Why would you reserve an _entire_ ice rink just so you could talk to me?" Dave asked slowly.

Kurt flicked a strand of hair away from his face.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought that it would be easier to interrogate you where there aren't any witnesses." As Dave began to turn away, irritated, Kurt quickly placed a hand on his forearm to stop him from leaving and added. "Oh! Lighten up, Karofsky. I'm kidding." Kurt dropped his hand awkwardly after realizing it still rested on Dave. "I just thought we could talk, alright. And I thought… I don't know. You would be more willing to talk in a place that was within your comfort zone and where there wouldn't be anyone around to eavesdrop on our conversation."

Dave's shoulder's sagged. He would have thought that at some point Kurt would run out of ways to impress him, and now he was selfless enough to go out of his way to make Dave more _comfortable, _even after all the shit he had put him through.

"Oh…" Dave said running a hand through his short hair, embarrassed. "Well, do you think I could change first?" His harsh demeanor seemed to drop entirely. "I may play hockey but, these things aren't exactly what you call comfortable." He motioned toward his shoulder pads.

"Oh, puh-lease, try eight inch Lady Gaga heals," Kurt said cheekily, but then, spotting the confused look on Dave's face, motioned with his hand towards the exit.

"By all means; I'll wait here." And Dave lumbered away as Kurt sat down on the closest bleacher. After about five minutes, however, Dave returned wearing what looked like a fresh jersey, whose long sleeves and loose, thin, silky material seemed to make Dave look leaner than when he was wearing his letterman jacket, which was draped over his arm, as well as a pair of loose-fitting jeans.

Dave sat quietly behind Kurt as they both proceeded to put on their skates, Dave for a second time. Dave observed Kurt as he leaned over to adjust the straps on his rentals. Dave had already put on his when he found that he couldn't hold his tongue any longer as he watched Kurt, repeating the process with the second skate.

"What do you think you're doing, Fancy?" Dave asked him exasperatedly.

"I'm putting my skates on, Hamhock. What does it look like I'm doing?" Kurt replied, turning slightly to glare at Dave, unbeknownst to him, however, from the corner of his eye.

"It looks like you want to inflict more pain on yourself than absolutely necessary. Here." Dave moved to sit next to him and much to Kurt's surprise began fiddling with the straps at his ankle. "Let me see."

"What are you—OW!" Kurt winced slightly. Dave grimaced apologetically after tightening the straps with one fluid movement.

"Sorry. Can you still move your toes?" Dave asked him. Kurt found that, even though the straps were fairly snug around his ankle, he could still wiggle his toes.

"Yes," Kurt said slowly as Dave did the same process with the opposite foot.

"You're gonna end up with blisters like nobody's business if you have them _that_ loose. Haven't you skated before?" Dave asked him, genuinely curious.

"Um, no. I haven't." Kurt looked away. Of course he had skated before, but he wasn't about to tell Dave that. Kurt was a man with a motive.

"Well, that's…" Dave stood in front of Kurt, both of them with their skates finally on, and stretched his arm out at Kurt, unfurling his fingers at the end of his hand so that his large palm was facing upwards. "Unexpected," He finished, raising his eyebrows slyly, his dark eyes more warm and inviting than when he was playing nurse to Kurt on the way to the Hudson's house.

Had Kurt not been wearing his glasses, Dave would have seen Kurt's eyes rapidly glance back and forth from Dave's face to his hand at least five times before he finally placed his smaller, smoother and paler hand within Dave's warmer one. Dave hauled Kurt to his feet and Kurt quickly slipped his hand out of Dave's grip, causing a flash of disappointment to cross his face. Kurt brushed the wrinkles off his coat and staggered with Dave towards the ice.

"Good Gaga, it looks like somebody took a lawn mower to the ice," Kurt said, eying the heavily etched ice warily.

"Do you… Uh…Need help?" Kurt glanced at Dave and upon seeing the genuine look of concern outlining his face, Kurt replied flippantly.

"That wouldn't be totally unwelcome."

Dave stepped on the ice before Kurt and offered his arm to Kurt, which he gratefully accepted, holding onto the crook of his elbow.

"Thank you," Kurt said with the same politeness that he would say to the door person at BreadstiX who offers to take everyone's jacket. Dave simply nodded as Kurt clung to him.

"So you wanted to talk… Mind if I start?" Dave spoke up uncertainly.

"Sure, why not?" Kurt replied more focused on the ice

"What made Azimio go after you anyways?"

"You mean more so than you meatheads normally do." Dave looked away guiltily and Kurt immediately regretted his nasty tone. Kurt continued.

"I've known for a fact that he had been cheating off my tests for a while now in History."

"Lazy piece of shit," Dave said darkly.

"My sentiments exactly. Anyways, during our midterm I answered, let's say quite a few, questions wrong, and then after I saw him turn in his test I changed my answers back," Kurt explained, tilting his chin up proudly.

"And by _'quite a few' _you mean…?"

"More than half," Kurt snickered.

Dave chuckled, a rich, deep, lovely sounding noise that Kurt could feel vibrate through his arm. Dave shook his head in disbelief.

"That's badass, dude."

"Well, I thought so too. That is, until Mr. Lowell congratulated me on my perfect score… Whoops." Kurt added comically as Dave grimaced.

"At least he got what was coming to him." He sighed causing Kurt to eye him.

"Doesn't that bother you…? The fact that your best friend was expelled?" Kurt asked softly.

"It's not the expulsion that bothers me, or even the fact that he is no longer my best friend. Because he's not," Dave added. "Not anymore. He wasn't much of a friend to begin with, to tell you the truth. Being his friend all this time, same as all the other jocks, was more about earning his approval more than anything else. He'd sooner shun me than welcome me with open arms if he found out…" He trailed off.

"You don't have to say it, David," Kurt said gently. "No one is forcing you to. Besides... Everyone has their own secrets." Dave only shook his head before continuing in a raspy voice that was no louder than a whisper.

"I felt like, if I had to, I could have destroyed him." He clenched both of his fists. "I know fighting violence with violence isn't the right thing to do, but… Seeing what he did to you…" Dave looked away from Kurt, blushing slightly.

"I think everyone is capable of that sort of violence. But, I think, if we don't try to understand it or channel it, it becomes our downfall." Kurt began. "I also think Azimio has yet to do either. At least…" Kurt shrugged. "At least _you_ understand why you had to resort to it." It was Kurt who looked away this time; however he tightened his grip on Dave's arm at the same time. Dave looked at him, his face revealing a mixture of awe and fondness at Kurt's hidden wisdom.

"So…" Dave nudged Kurt's side slightly with his elbow, a simpering smile on his face. "What's your dirty little secret, Hummel?"

"You really want to know?" Kurt asked quirking his eyebrow charmingly. Kurt was surprised with himself. _'What on earth am I doing? Flirting? With Karofsky?'_

"I'm dying of anticipation," Dave countered, mirth sparkling in his eyes. Kurt had never seen him look so happy; not even when he was flinging ice-cold slushees at people.

This was the person he saw in the picture.

This was the carefree young man who Kurt saw smiling next to his two little sisters.

"Well…" Kurt said slowly. Much to Dave's surprise, Kurt released his hold on Dave's arm as he made a quick twisting movement and began skating backwards, only this time in front of Dave.

"I'm actually a pretty good skater." Kurt giggled at the look of shock on Dave's face. That shock slowly melted into amusement as the corners of his eyes crinkled with laughter.

"You're a filthy little liar, Hummel." He shook his head in disbelief.

"What can I say?" Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm a natural-born ACT-OR." Kurt emphasized.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, however, he had forgotten about the turn and the wall was coming up quickly behind him. Kurt was far too entranced with the dark look in Dave's eyes to do anything when Dave gently took Kurt's forearms in his hands and dragged his toe on the ice to slow the both of them down. Kurt's back barely nudged the wall behind him. Dave on the other hand glided closer to Kurt, his thumbs gently rubbing his forearms through the fake leather of his jacket, his chest almost touching the younger boy's.

The intervals between Kurt's heartbeats decreased rapidly as he felt the muscle in his chest work faster to pump blood through his nervous body as Dave's hands rose towards Kurt's face whose cheeks were warm and crimson from the blood that rushed to them. Instead of touching his face like he expected, Dave's fingers rested upon either side of Kurt's sunglasses.

"Don't," Kurt said weakly attempting to brush his hands away. "It looks…" Dave's hands rose, bringing the glasses up and over Kurt's eyes. "Hideous." Kurt finished.

Dave looked at him with a sad look in his eyes and Kurt closed his own as Dave brought his right thumb to graze the bruise surrounding his left eye, tutting softly while gently ghosting over his full eyelashes with the pad of his thumb. Kurt's mouth parted slightly at the tender gesture.

_'Gaga, that feels good,' _he thought, swallowing thickly. The feeling didn't last long as Kurt sensed Dave moving in closer and closer. Kurt's breathing hitched in his throat as Dave's lips were only centimeters away from his own.

_'No… Oh, no. Not again. I can't,' _Kurt's better judgment was taking over despite the intoxicating smell of citrus that was wafting heavenly in face. But Kurt's worries were soon short-lived. Kurt didn't realize that his eyes were still closed, and Dave tilted Kurt's head at the last minute so that his lips gently brushed over the skin on Kurt's cheek, just where his bruise began, eliciting a relieved, albeit blissful sigh from Kurt.

Dave moved his mouth further to the side of Kurt's face so that Kurt felt his warm breath on his ear as he whispered, "…Still beautiful to me, Kurt."

Kurt drew back in shock to see Dave running his tongue nervously over his bottom lip, perhaps wondering if he had revealed too much. Kurt decided it was best to put him out of his misery, so he gave him a congenial smile, tucking his hand into Dave's arm once more. Dave laughed nervously as they resumed their skating around the edge of the rink, only this time with Kurt's glasses perched upon the top of his neatly combed hair.

"So why did you lie to me about not knowing how to skate, hmm?" Dave asked suspiciously. Kurt blushed.

"It's been a while since I've gone ice skating. Actually, I haven't skated since my mother passed away." A look of remorse flashed in Dave's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't know."

"It's okay," He said, brushing his apology away. If Dave wanted to know any more they could talk about it for another day. "It's been eight years. But I do have the tendency to fall flat on my butt within the first ten minutes or so, before I get my sea—or rather—ice, legs." Dave chuckled.

"And I wanted to see if you would say something callous, if I told you that I, of all people, had never ice skated before."

"Ah." Dave understood. Kurt seemed to realize that he was the epitome of gay stereotypical males and he had been expecting Dave to call him out for that.

"But you didn't. So I guess you can say you passed my test."

"That's a relief. Any other reason's I should know of?" Dave asked expectantly.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "_Well,_ maybe _one_ more."

"And what would that be?" Dave laughed.

"I'm cold, and you're warm." Kurt blushed for the umpteenth time during their impromptu meeting and Dave's face broke into a wide smile. Kurt's outfit choices may be super cute, but they were far from practical and Kurt's jacket was doing nothing to keep him warm; it actually seemed to be absorbing the cold.

"Why didn't you say so, Fancy?" They reached the half wall where Dave had draped his letterman jacket over. Picking it up, he twirled it around Kurt's form and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"How very clichéd of you." Kurt batted his eyelashes purposefully.

"Shut up." Dave pouted as they began to skate again, tentatively wrapping his arm around Kurt. Dave released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding when Kurt didn't make any attempt to squirm away at the contact.

"We still have about half an hour," Kurt said, checking his phone that he pulled from his pocket, ignoring the 'missed call' icon that was flashing in the corner of the screen. "It'd be a waste to leave before the hour is up. Would you like to keep skating for a while?"

"Yeah..." Dave didn't even have to pause to think about it. "Yeah, I think I'd like that, Kurt." Dave looked down at Kurt as they resumed their skating, both of their hearts feeling lighter and happier than they could have ever thought possible.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait. Besides being super busy, I had to rewrite this chapter because my computer said my file couldn't be opened. Bitch...**_

_**By the way, I totally google maps'd Lima, Ohio where I found the name of the particular ice rink. Lol.  
**_

_**Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. You have no idea how happy that makes me, seeing as this story (with it's measly four chapters) has about half of the alerts that my other story (that is nineteen chapters) has.  
**_

_**Please review! :D  
**_


	5. Brave, Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Because if I did, David Karofsky would have already have joined Glee, would have dueted with Kurt, and would have already have consensually made out with him. But hey! Can't complain much about those Thriller spoilers, right? :D

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 5

Brave, _Part I_

Dave noiselessly closed the door behind him as he entered his house. He turned back around in front of the door in order to lean his body against it. He let his head thud against the hard wood material as he breathed out a heavy, contented sigh. As his eyes fluttered closed, he sincerely hoped that this day actually happened; that he wasn't going to wake up in bed or in the emergency room, with a doctor or his mother standing over him, telling him he got knocked out during hockey practice or something of the like.

He could still feel the petal soft texture of Kurt's skin upon his lips. His ears rang with Kurt's response, the barely audible sigh that escaped his plump, slightly parted lips. And with his eyes still closed, Dave could still envision Kurt, with his back pressed up against the glass and his eyes shut and head tilted back as Dave touched his flushed cheeks.

Dave wasn't planning on kissing Kurt, not even on the cheek let alone on his lips. He screwed up the first time, forcing himself upon Kurt in the locker rooms. But this time, Kurt did nothing to hinder him as he moved in closer. But it was only Dave's common sense that led him to believe that Kurt wouldn't be ready for another kiss, but at the same time, Dave wanted to be near him, while allowing Kurt to adjust to the idea him. Dave wanted Kurt to trust him, so he decided on allowing himself to act upon his desire to be close to the boy and he kissed him, but only on the cheek. And it must have worked, because Kurt did nothing to push him away, nor did he attempt to flee afterward.

"Hey, Loserface." Dave must have jumped a foot in the air, his eyes snapping open as a result of the brunette standing in front of him who was looking down at her iPod, typing away on the touch screen and too busy to look at him, despite making her presence known in a terrifying way. She had been home since about three o'clock, Dave concluded, as she and Kara took the bus home from school on the days that Dave had practice.

"Hey _Crazy McFacebook_, thanks for nearly giving me a heart attack," Dave addressed the older of his two sisters, Amy. As Dave walked around her, he could see on the screen of her mp3 that she was indeed, on Facebook.

'_Freaking addict,'_ Dave thought ruefully to himself.

Amy looked up at her brother to stick her tongue at him.

"Shut up," she said jokingly before looking back down at the device. Dave only tousled his hand on the top of the shorter girl's head and would have messed up her hair if she wasn't wearing her signature beanie, so he only succeeded in making it askew so that it slipped past her eyes.

"Where's Kara?" He asked as he began climbing the stairs, Amy following him with a confused look in her eyes.

"She's taking her nap," She said scowling. Surely her brother remembered that Kara always took a nap after she got home from school. "Dude, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dave said, winded, but that having nothing to do with going up the stairs. "I must have forgotten." He smiled apologetically. "So when are Mom and Dad going to be home?" Dave whispered as he walked past Kara's room who he could see asleep, her little arms clutching her favorite stuffed animal, one of those sock monkey's that Dave found utterly creepy from that Kia Sorento car commercial.

Amy scoffed as her brother opened the door to his own room, "Six-thirty, smart one, the same time that they're always home." She pocketed her phone as she stood in the doorway as Dave laid himself down on his full size bed that was pushed into one corner of the room while covering his face with his hands. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You're acting really strange." Dave uncovered his beaming face. "And you have this… weird smile on your face, it's really creepy." She crossed her arms in front of her suspiciously.

"I've been acting like a real douche these past couple months, haven't I?" Dave asked solemnly sitting up on his bed.

"Yeah, a little." Dave gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay... More like _a lot_. You always seem so pissed off. I don't think you've said anything other than '_Hey_' or '_See you later_' or '_Pick you up after school_' to me in the past month or so. And now you're all cheerful. It's rather disconcerting."

"Ooooh, somebody's got a fancy vocabulary," Dave laughed, peeking out from underneath an arm that was draped across his eyes.

"See, that's what I mean," Amy stepped inside his room and pulled up his desk chair to sit in it. "I missed talking to you like this; joking around with my big brother. I thought I did something wrong."

Dave gave his sister an apologetic look, "Oh, come on Ame's." He threw a pillow at her which she caught skillfully. "You might get on my nerves every once in a while, but I think that particular item is on most little sister's itineraries." Dave sobered up.

"Do you think I can talk to you?" Dave asked her gravely. He needed to tell someone; to get this creature off his chest and this weight off his shoulders. "Before Mom and Dad get home?"

"Yeah, sure." Dave motioned towards the door, and Amy got up and anxiously closed it behind her before resuming her seat.

Dave sat up, wringing his hands out in his lap nervously. "Wow," He chuckled. "I never thought I would be able to talk about this, least of all with you."

"What's going on? You're scaring me, Dave."

"Let me figure out how to put this…" He grimaced slightly, "I got it!"

"You're what? Thirteen, right?" Dave asked her.

"Uh, no. I'm _twelve_. Jerk…" She said offended. "Good Lord. You forget when my birthday was already? That sure makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside." She teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Dave said, running his hand through his hair. "Well… What I'm trying to say is that… I'm sure you've had a boyfriend, right? Wait, forget I asked… I don't want to know what little slime ball of a kid I have to beat up for hitting on my sister." Dave shuddered. Amy just looked at him as if some alien creature had taken over her brother's body.

"How about this… Uhhh… I'm sure you've at the least had crushes on the other boys in your classes—Or girls, you know, that's fine too." He held his hands up in self defense. "You're at that age where you stop worrying about which boys have cooties and start thinking which ones you would want to ki—"

"Dave," Amy said, rolling her eyes and holding a hand up for him to stop. "In those two sentences alone you addressed me as if I was a five year old you were talking to _and_ you implied I was a lesbian. I'm in the seventh grade! I may not have had a boyfriend yet, but there are plenty of guys that I'm attracted to, and not to mention that I've had _'the talk'_ with mom. _Believe me._ Now please, continue as if you were talking to a sane person."

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry." Dave breathed out nervously. "What I'm trying to say is that… Well… You said that you find a lot of guys attractive right?"

"Yeah…" Amy said cautiously.

"Well, what if I said that when I was you're age, I kind of… I don't know... Started finding guys attractive too?" Dave realized he said the last part really fast and he looked away, afraid of seeing whatever emotions were on his sister's face and hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat himself. The silence in the room was palpable.

"You… You're gay?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I—Yeah… I think so." Dave nervously ran his lip upon his bottom lip.

"That's," a huge smile began to form on Amy's face. "A relief."

"What?" Dave asked incredulously. "What do you mean? Why?"

"Because for the longest time I've been wondering if you've been acting out because you got some girl preggo or something." She laughed and moved to sit next to him on his bed.

"Oh gosh, no." Dave laughed, burying his face in his hands. "I don't see that happening anytime, _ever_."

"Good, I don't think I'm ready for any baby-daddy, mama-drama," she patted his shoulder sisterly.

"You seriously need to stop watching Maury on the days you don't have school." He couldn't believe how much better he was feeling. Already.

Amy looked at him humorlessly, "I seriously can't say I was expecting it_. At all._ But you seem so happy, it's infectious." She got a sly look in her eyes. "You _met_ somebody didn't you?" She nudged his side mischievously. "What's his name?"

"I'm not seeing anyone, _per se_. But there's this one guy who… Well, I can't say that I know him exactly, but I have a class with him this year, but… I've been a real ass to him." Dave hung his head shamefully. "I've been so afraid of someone finding out what I really was that I've taken my insecurities out on him and… Well. I actually really like him. Like, a lot. And I want to make it up to him, that is if he decides to give me another chance. I mean, I think he decided to give me a chance." Dave looked at his sister and she tilted her head in confusion.

"What make's you think that?"

Dave pulled out his phone smiling so wide Amy wouldn't be surprised if his face split in two. He fiddled with the buttons on it and held it up for her, so that she could see the name '_Kurt' _on the screen.

"He _totally_ gave me his number."

* * *

**_I feel awful for stopping here, considering it was so short, but it was too perfect not to. *is evil* :D_**

**_Super excited for this chapter. Since I came up with this story, I had Amy's characterization and mannerisms in mind. It was super fun writing her._**

**_Um, kind of unrelated, but... Is any other writer's "Story Traffic" all screwy? It say's I haven't had any readers in the past three days. And I _know_ that can't be right.  
_**

**_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story. I was like "Hot Damn!" when I woke up this morning. :D_**

**_Much love!  
_**


	6. Brave, Part II

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed. I still don't own Glee!

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter Six

Brave, _Part II_

"Ohhh, my God!" Dave's sister emitted a girlie squeal at that little piece of news. "You _have_ to tell me everything. What happened?" She was practically jumping on the bed. Dave just sat on the edge of his bed, still looking at his phone in disbelief but laughing with Amy just the same. So he began to tell her the gist of what had happened.

_After their hour was up, Dave went with Kurt to return his rental skates to the front desk. Kurt, who didn't skate on a regular basis like Dave, complained._

"_I don't know how you do it," Kurt said as Dave held the enter/exit door open for him as the two of them stepped on the concrete sidewalk in front of the building making their way into the parking lot. As it was wintertime the sun was already beginning to float low over the horizon, casting a striking hue of pink and vermilion over Lima._

"_Do what?" Dave asked curiously._

"_Having to ice skate," Kurt replied. "And on a regular basis too. Not that I didn't have fun," he added at the disappointed look on Dave's face. "It's just that my feet feel like they are going to fall off." Kurt made a noise halfway between a laugh and a moan._

"_They hurt that bad? Imagine if I hadn't adjusted your skates for you." Dave pointed out, looking down at Kurt in concern. "I could carry you if you want."_

"_No, that really isn't necess—ARY! Oh my GOODNESS!" Kurt began to decline his offer, but it was too late. Dave had already wrapped his free arm—which wasn't carrying his hockey duffel bag—around Kurt's knees and heaved him over his shoulder with ease, resulting in Kurt's strangled cry._

"_Are you _insane_, Karofsky? Put me down this instant!" Kurt demanded, attempting to be serious. But it failed him, however, as he couldn't help emitting a series of amused laughs. He pounded his weak fists on Dave's back. "My car's like," Kurt paused attempting to wipe the tears out of his eyes while practically hanging upside down off of Dave's strong shoulder, "fifty feet away."_

"_Which one is yours?" Dave asked. Unlike Kurt, he didn't bother concealing the cheery tone in his voice._

"_The black Escalade, you—you—" Kurt failed to come up with an offensive term for him._

"_Chivalrous, polite young chap?" Dave offered._

_Kurt scoffed, trying to flatten his hair that was swinging back and forth in front of his face._

"_We've arrived at your destination, sir," Dave said in a refined voice as he set Kurt's feet gently down upon the asphalt next to the vehicle._

_Dave took in Kurt's appearance: He was exceptionally disheveled and like him, red in the face from laughter. Dave couldn't believe how incredibly adorable he looked, with his hair messy and sticking up at odd angles, his lips pursed in mock-irritation._

_But at the same time, Kurt's eye's softened as he looked at Dave, who seemed to have particularly enjoyed himself today; away from everyone they knew and all of their expectations of him and his jock persona._

_And that's when Kurt thought to himself, '_What the heck?_'_

_Kurt placed a single hand on Dave's broad chest, closing the distance between them. He stood on his tiptoes, and a mystified look crept over Dave's face as his lips lightly touched his cheek. _

_Dave's heart felt as though it was going to explode from underneath Kurt's hand. Kurt drew back just enough from where he stood in order to gauge Dave's reaction. Dave was stationary, gazing deeply into Kurt's blue eyes which looked purple due to the kaleidoscope of colors that the sunset was casting upon the both of them. _

_Dave gulped audibly as Kurt started to speak._

"_I realized that I haven't even thanked you for saving me. I would have been left with a lot more than this," Kurt pointed to his eye, "if it wasn't for you. So thank you, Karofsky."  
_

"_David," Dave said to him, closing his eyes briefly. Kurt looked at him confused. "You called me David before, while we were skating. I don't think anybody calls me that anymore; except maybe my parents." Dave chuckled. "But It sounds nice, coming from you." He added softly._

"_David," Kurt said breathlessly, as if saying it for the first time. Kurt slid his hand down Dave's front as he removed it from where it was still resting, his eyes not leaving Dave's the entire time as his feet became flat against the ground once more._

"_I don't think I should like you, David. Not after everything you've done to me and my friends." Kurt said frankly, eying him up and down. The smile on Dave's face crumpled. Forget about his heart wanting to explode, he could almost feel it physically breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces. _

"_But for whatever reason… I do." Kurt smiled shyly at Dave. The previous thudding of his heart resumed much to his relief. _

"_May I see your phone?" Kurt asked innocently._

"_Yeah, sure," Dave replied robotically. Still taken aback he reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone before handing it to Kurt._

_He watched intently as Kurt pushed on some buttons, like he was dialing a number from memory and then closing it. _

_Instead of handing it back to Dave, however, he stuck his index finger into the front left pocket of his jeans and pulled Dave just a tad closer, slipping the phone back in._

"_I gave you my number. Perhaps you could text me sometime over the weekend?"_

_Dave looked at Kurt, and before Kurt could release his hold on him, Dave brought his hand up to one side of Kurt's head to comb through his still messy hair, gently grazing his skull with his fingertips._

"_Perhaps I could," Dave said warmly, now doing the same with the other side. When he finished, he felt Kurt's hand fall away from his waist and Kurt coughed nervously._

"_Well, good night then," Kurt said, ducking his head. Even the pink halo of light around them couldn't mask the pink in Kurt's face._

"_Drive safe." Dave smirked as Kurt clambered into his Escalade, Dave obviously having quite an impact on the teen's usual grace, and shut the door behind him before starting the ignition. _

_Dave smiled softly, and raised a hand in farewell, the other slipping into his pocket to encase the phone. He could see Kurt return his smile as he replaced the sunglasses that Dave had removed earlier as he drove away._

_It wasn't until Kurt reached the exit that Dave moved from the same spot where he stood, fist pumping as he walked to his own car._

"That is soooo cute. I still can't believe it! First you tell me you're gay and then you tell me you _actually_ managed to pull a number…" Dave lightly shoved his sister's shoulder causing them both to laugh. "There's only so much I can take in one day, Dave."

"You and I both, sis," Dave agreed. A sudden knock caused them both to look at the door as it opened, and in the threshold stood his mother with a sleepy Kara in her arms. Dave quickly gave Amy a stern look, and she nodded slightly in understanding his intentions.

"Hey, you two... What on _earth_ is going on? I could have sworn I heard laughing." Kara, who despite being five, was still light enough to be held by her mother for at least short periods of time before her arms got tired.

"Oh, it was nothing, mom. Dave and I were just joking around," Amy said, walking past her.

"Hey, mom," Dave said pecking his mother on the cheek. "Hi, my little Kara Bear-a," he said leaning down slightly to nuzzle his youngest sister's cheek with his nose.

"Dave!" She squealed happily, her sleepy eyes brightening at the sight of her brother. Dave took her from his mother's arms.

Lynette Karofsky was a short, thin woman in her mid-forties. Her hair was naturally blond even though she began dyeing it the same color a few years ago at the first sight of a few gray stands, much to her dismay. It barely touched the top of her shoulders in a gentle inwards curl. It was her looks that Kara inherited entirely: her blond hair, blue eyes, and slender nose. Now that her arms were free, she placed them in a motherly fashion on her hips.

"Well, I came up here to see if my son wanted to start preparing dinner, but it seems like he's gone missing," she smiled suspiciously. "Something happened, David." It was more a realization than a question. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you feeling alright, hon?"

"I'm fine, ma." Dave shifted Kara so that she sat a bit higher on his hip, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Just had a good time at practice today, that's all," he said as convincingly as he could, shrugging simultaneously. It wasn't a total lie. Practice definitely sucked, the way the other guys were doing their best to annihilate him on the ice. But he was technically still _at_ practice, as far as his mother was concerned, when Kurt came along resulting in the sudden change in his behavior.

"If you say so," she replied, still not letting her guard down as she crossed her arms in front of her, her keen eyes following her son's form as he dashed down the stairs.

* * *

'_Hey kiddo… Not gonna be home until about 7:30 tonight, you know how it is… Busy day at the shop. If you don't feel like cooking we still have plenty of leftovers from last night in the fridge. Just make sure you save me some, alright? Love you.'_

As Kurt drove home he pulled out his cell phone, remembering that he had a missed call. The said missed call was now joined a voice-mail left by his father. After hearing his father's explanation as to why he wouldn't be home until later that night, he pressed _7_ to delete it and to listen to the next message.

'_Kurt? Hey, it's me. Oh my God. I'm soooo sorry. I had Warbler practice the past two days, as well as a copious of homework that I needed to finish by today, and I'm so sorry that I didn't call back, and now you're not answering and I feel terrible.' _Kurt could almost imagine Blaine wringing his hands out in a nervous fashion as he listened to the boy rant.

'_I hope everything's alright. Just call me back when you get this, okay? Bye.' _Kurt sighed as he deleted the last message as he did the other one.

'_Oh, Blaine, you're such a dork.'_

Kurt may have felt a slight pull towards Blaine the moment they first met and he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed when he found out that Blaine was in a very happy relationship with his boyfriend of one year. But after countless phone calls and texting during class, Kurt realized how scary it was, how much they had in common, which was slightly a turn off in the 'crush' sense. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if they were to kiss; probably like kissing Mercedes, or any other girl for that matter. He may have only known Blaine for two weeks, but they both agreed on the possibility that they were homosexual twin brothers separated at birth… _Who just so happened to look nothing alike_…

Kurt thought it best to call his friend to put him out of his misery, so as he pulled into his driveway he went into the contacts on his phone and after finding Blaine's name near the top of the list and pressed the call button.

After a few short rings, Kurt heard a very breathless voice on the other end.

"_Kurt!"_

"Don't worry Blaine, dearest. All is well in the state of Denmark," Kurt said, opposing the words to his favorite Shakespearean play.

"_Oh, thank God. I seriously thought something bad happened to you. Well, that… Or that you were furious with me for not returning your text."_

"Ohhh, well thank you, Blaine, for caring more about my friendship more than my well-being," Kurt laughed as he unlocked the door to his house and moved inside, locking it once again behind him.

"_Oh, you know what I mean. So tell me what happened?"_

Kurt put his keys on the small end table by the couch before walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I took your advice. I confronted him… My bully, I mean."

"_Oh my God,"_ Blaine said yet again. "_He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did then it's all my fault. It was stupid of me to tell yo-"_

"Blaine, he kissed me."

* * *

As Lynette finished the last bit of the cooking and putting tonight's meal in serving dish, Dave and Amy were setting the table when she whispered to him.

"So, are you going to tell them?"

"What?" Dave hissed. "Are you crazy? I'm not ready for that."

"I was just wondering, jeez." She held her hands up defensively, which grasped a handful of forks, knives and spoons.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. Mom keeps looking at me like I've grown an extra head." They looked away from each other as Lynette walked in carrying a large ceramic dish, her hands sporting floral open mitts.

"Dinner's read— where is your father? Amy, go get your father please."

"DAD, DINNER'S—" Lynette swatted her daughter's arm good-naturedly with one of the mitts after setting the dish down in the middle of the table.

"I said go _get_ him, Amy." She laughed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Paul Karofsky announced, half jogging into the room, still in his favorite tan work suit. "I was just watching—"

"Forensic Files." Amy and Lynette finished for him in unison. Dave shook his head as he laid the last napkin down at the spot where he normally sat.

Dave's dad was the head detective at the Lima Police Department. He held that position for the past nine years after working more than twenty years doing Hair and Fiber Analysis for the State.

Forensic Files was Dave's favorite show, as well. David thought the field of Forensic Science fascinating, to be able to put criminals away by means of science; also taking into consideration that chemistry was Dave's favorite subject in school. But Dave couldn't imagine how mundane it would be, having to deal with_ only_ hair and fibers for twenty years, like his old man. He could, however, imagine himself working at the crime scene, dealing with a different scenario with a different story needing to be unraveled every day. Dave told himself that if his planned hockey career didn't go as planned, he'd definitely go into that field or at least major in Chemistry when he went to college.

"The food smells delicious, dear," Paul said, kissing his wife on the cheek from behind where she was already sitting at the table. Paul took his usual spot at the head of the table.

"Amy… Take your hat off while at the table." Paul said, giving her a pointed look.

"Sorry, Daddy," she sighed, pulling it off in dismay. They began dishing up the homemade chicken and dumplings, as well as steamed carrots and peas.

"Oh, Sweetheart!" Lynette addressed her husband. "Your cousin called today. He left a message on the answering machine but he didn't say what he was calling about." She leaned over the table to plop some food onto Kara's plate. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to stop by for a visit sometime. He lives so close. It's a shame that you never get to see him."

"You're talking about Uncle Luke, right?" Dave asked his mom, looking up.

"Yes." She said nodding. Luke Karofsky wasn't really Dave's uncle, but his Dad's cousin, as his mom had said. But considering how often Dave and his siblings saw their first cousin (once removed) while growing up, they always addressed him as Uncle Luke.

"He's probably been busy at the University, discovering new galaxies and the like." Paul chuckled.

"So David," Paul said addressing his son. "How was school today, son?"

"School…?" Dave repeated as he was deep in thought, remembering how his Uncle worked at Bowling Green University, teaching Astrophysics as well as working as the Planetarium Director. '_Luke… Skywalker…' _Dave almost chuckled out loud. What are the chances of someone having the name of a Star Wars character and having a career in teaching astronomy?_ 'Hell of a lot better than Anakin.'_

Dave blew the steam off a spoonful of doughy, creamy dumpling. "School was fine, Dad."

"Really? Because I got a call from the Principal's office today." Dave coughed, choking on his food, and reached for his glass of Sprite.

"They said something about you getting in a confrontation with a couple of guys after school. And I told her she must have been mistaken when they said it was _against_ Azimio Adams; but they assured me, that you _were _involved." Paul paused as he cut into a piece of chicken to make it smaller.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just-"

"They said you were sticking up for another boy, David."

Dave gaped at his father.

"I always knew that that Azimio friend of yours wasn't a good influence on your behavior, considering how you've been acting out the past couple of months. It makes me proud, seeing you do what's right, considering all that I see at work. The last thing I would want is to see you on the opposite end of the law."

Amy laughed from where she was sitting next to their mother, "Ha! Dad had you pegged as a delinquent."

"Amy," Lynette scolded her. Paul continued as Dave rested his elbow on the table holding his chin in his hand as he poked a mushy carrot with his fork.

"I mean it though, David. I know how hard you've worked at keeping your grades up, and your passion for science and hockey. The last thing I want to see is you throw all of your hard work away on a few unwise decisions… Not that I _condone _you punching Azimio in the mouth." Paul took a bite of his chicken.

"Oh, David, _really?" _Lynette asked laying her fork and knife down.

"Sweeeet," said Amy. Everyone at the table looked at her besides Kara, who was too busy arranging her peas and carrots into a smilie face shape. "What?" Amy shrugged. "Azimio is a jerk. And his little brother who's a grade below me is an absolute demon seed."

"Yeah, what Amy said… And it wasn't my fault! Azimio's a lot bigger than Kurt… Hell, bigger than me!" It was Amy's turn to choke on her food. He swung his foot kicking her shin from underneath the table. Dave realized he neglected to tell her about the Azimio incident dealing with Kurt. "He could've killed him."

"Or sat on him," Amy added under her breath.

"Taking that into consideration," Paul said. "I decided that, as your punishment, you will be you clearing the table and doing the dishes after dinner."

"I… That's it?" Dave looked back and forth between his parents.

"Yes," Paul said. "Considering Amy and I usually get stuck with that job." Paul said, winking at his oldest daughter.

After dinner, and after Dave had cleared the table and washed and dried all of the dishes by hand, he went up to his room, telling his Dad that he was too tired from practice to watch Forensic Files with him. Shortly after shutting the door behind him, there was a knock on it.

In shuffled Amy once again, "Mom and Dad are cuddling on the couch," she shuddered. "So we better make this conversion quick."

"What are you talking about now, weirdo?" Dave asked her.

"Well, what do you plan on doing with your _Kurt_ situation?"

"Uhh, I dunno. Was there something that I should be doing right about now?" Dave asked, staring at her as if he was missing something. Amy grabbed the pillow out from underneath his head and threw it on top of him.

"Yeah, you call him, stupid!"

"Ow, Jesus, Amy!" He rubbed his face, "Are you crazy? He just gave me his number today. I don't want to seem like some… Desperate stalker! Isn't that a rule or something? Not to call a girl—er—guy on the same day you get their phone number?"

"Oh, please. Do you really think girls care about that sort of thing?" She put a hand on her hip standing over him authoritatively.

"God, this is crazy," Dave said, picking up his cell phone. "Why can't I just text him, like he asked me to?"

"Girls don't want to get texts. They want to be able to hear the guy's voice." She explained.

"Okay one… Kurt isn't a girl." Dave said, holding up his thumb. "And two…" He held up an index finger. "If he decides to never talk to me again, you owe me your allowance until you get into college."

"Deal," Amy said brightly.

* * *

"_WHAT? No,"_ Blaine said in disbelief.

"Mmmmhm," Kurt replied noncommittally as he took some Tupperware containers out of the fridge.

"_Well, what did you do then? File sexual harassment charges, I hope? Wait a minute." _There was a long pause on the other end._ "So he's… Gay? Huh…"_

"Yeah, that kind of explains it." Kurt held the phone between his ear and his shoulder so that he could put a piece of his favorite raspberry vinaigrette chicken on his plate along with a heaping spoonful of green beans and popping it in the microwave.

"_So now what? Maybe you and I should talk to him. It's obvious he's struggling to come to terms with this part of himself."_

"I'm already starting to take care of that."

"_Really? What did you do?"_

"I sort of… Followed him to his hockey practice after school." Kurt cringed as he leaned against the countertop, waiting for his friend's response.

Blaine scoffed, "_Well, that wasn't dangerous or anything."_

"He's not dangerous, Blaine. He's just been… You know pushing me into lockers and such—I know it doesn't excuse it." Kurt added as he could already hear Blaine taking a breath to interject. "But I wanted to thank him."

"_Thank him? For what? The lip rape?"_

"No! Ew. It sounds terrible when you put it that way." Kurt winced. "I was sort of… Beat up the other day."

"_I'm going to kill him."_

"Oh, please Blaine, like you'd dare get blood on your Dalton uniform," Kurt said as he removed the warm plate from the microwave. "And it wasn't even Dave. It was a couple of thugs on the football team. It had nothing to do with him. Actually, that's why I wanted to thank him, because I guess you can say he… Saved me, in a way?"

"_Nuh-uh."_ Blaine's gushed, his attitude toward Dave seeming to change immediately. _"That's so romantic."_

"Say's the guy who just described my kiss as 'lip rape.' I don't know if I would call his heroics romantic. But it was… Nice, albeit frightening. I don't think I've ever seen anybody look so livid," Kurt said understating Dave's actions, unbeknownst to Blaine. Kurt couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face. "But anyways," Kurt regressed, "I gave him my number. He was so _different_ when it was just me talking to him, you know? And he had apologized to me for everything. And it was a sincere apology, so the least I can do is give him a second chance after rescuing me like that."

"_And what about Monday?" Blaine asked Kurt._

"What about Monday?" Kurt asked frowning.

"_What if he one-eighty's back to his normal self and starts bullying you again? What then?" Kurt heard the genuine concern in his friend's voice._

"Well, then I'll drop him like last season's Manolo Blahnik heals." Kurt heard a little beeping in his ear, signaling another call.

"Hey Blaine, I gotta go. Somebody is calling me. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"_Toodles!"_

_Kurt pressed the 'take call' button after seeing the unknown number and the ringing stopped._

"Hello?" Kurt said brightly.

"… _Kurt?" _Said a voice on the other line.

"This is he; may I ask who is calling, please?"

"_Yeah, this is Dave." _

"David…? Is everything alright?" Kurt laughed, amused. "I just saw you less than an hour ago."

"_Yeah, I know. I probably shouldn't have called you right away, especially this late. I could call you back tomorrow if you want… Would that be better?"_

"No! No, it's fine, I promise. You just had me worried, is all. Was there a reason you were calling?

"_I wanted to ask you… If um… If you were you doing anything this weekend?"_

Kurt paused. This was crazy. David Karofsky? Asking him out?

"Well… Tomorrow I am more than likely going to be soaking my sore feet all day, but I can't say that I have plans for Sunday. Why?"

_"I wondering if you'd like to hang out again?"_ Kurt smiled affectionately at the anxious voice on the other line.

"Yeah. I would like that. At long as whatever you had in mind doesn't include the words 'ice' and 'skates.'" Kurt giggled.

_"No. I'm sure we could find something else to do." _Kurt heard Dave reply; he blushed at the innuendo, whether Dave intended on it or not.

"Then it looks like I will see you in two days."

_"Okay, great. So I'll talk to you later?"_

"Of course," Kurt said demurely. "Goodnight, David."

"Night, Kurt."

* * *

"Well?" Amy asked her brother anxiously.

Dave sighed happily as he tossed his phone down by his feet at the foot of the bed, "Looks like I've got a date on Sunday. Who da man?" Dave asked dorkily, reaching out with his fist.

"You da man." Amy replied, fist bumping him. "And it seems my work here is done." She said proudly.

"Yeah, and as much as I appreciate your help, O Wise One, I need to get my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, you're gonna need all the help you can get before your date on Sunday."

Dave made to grab the pillow and chucked it at her, but she already slipped out of his room, while still managing to stick her tongue at him as the pillow hit the closed door with a quiet thud.

Still chuckling to himself, Dave kicked off his shoes and turned off the light without bothering to change out of his clothes, his body sated from a delicious meal, and mind content with images of Kurt.

* * *

**_Darn, I was hoping that I would have this up yesterday, which officially ended for me forty-three minutes ago. Ah well. This chapter is a BEAST._**

**_Thanks for all the feedback on the fanfiction bug problem as well as your thoughts on Amy. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed her!  
_**

**_Please Review!_**


	7. Moonlight

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**A/N:** UPDATED! Many Thanks to my twin KE17 for telling me the link for Kurt's jacket was broken. :)

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 7

Moonlight

Dave quietly padded down the stairs and into the kitchen early Sunday morning trying to grasp how Sunday managed to creep up so quickly upon him while simultaneously cursing Saturday for lasting what seemed like a lifetime.

It was still dark in the kitchen and from what Dave could make out through the window above the sink, the sun was beginning to emerge from over the horizon. He went to the fridge and opened it so that the artificial light within pooled out and on his bare feet as he contemplated the various selection of jam, jelly and preserves inside the cold appliance.

"Hey!" A voice behind him hissed.

Dave jerked around at the sound, hitting his head on the fridge in the process. He let out a thankful yet irked sigh once he recognized the source of the noise.

"Dammit, Amy. Don't do that. I thought you were Mom." Dave turned back around, massaging the now tender spot the back of his head.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."Amy beamed satisfactorily. Like Dave she was wearing her pajamas, only her beanie was absent on the top of her head. Dave was beginning to wonder if his sister slept with that thing on.

"What are you doing up so early anyways?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her as the cold air began to escape the refrigerator. She attempted for stand with one bare foot on top of the other due to the coldness of the tile floor.

Dave, not being able to make up his mind, grabbed all three jars of strawberry, grape and apple jelly, stacking them into a pyramid shape on his large hand. He shut the door behind him with his sock covered foot before moving to set the jars on the counter.

"I'm getting everything ready for when I meet Kurt today. I told Mom and Dad that I was meeting up with some of the guys from hockey; said we were gonna go practice and then maybe go to the mall and grab a bite to eat. So I need to finish this before mom and dad wake up, okay. Make yourself useful and grab the peanut butter and Ziploc bags, would you?" Dave said this all in a hushed voice.

"You have everything planned out, don't you?" Amy smirked at her brother as she retrieved the jar of peanut butter from the pantry. Dave proceeded to remove the twist tie from the loaf of bread.

"Pretty much, yeah. I hope he likes what I have planned. I mean… I think he'll enjoy it." He said, smearing the jelly on the slice of bread perhaps a little too violently.

Amy smiled reassuringly up at her brother, putting a hand on his forearm before he caused irreparable damage to the slice of bread.

"He'll love it, Dave."

* * *

When Kurt woke up at nine-thirty he was shocked by how late he slept in. As an habitual early riser he blamed his over sleeping from his tossing and turning as he attempted to fall asleep the night before. It had proven to be a difficult task as he wondered what Dave had in store for the both of them. Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by Dave's sudden change. Was it possible for someone to so quickly change from a homophobic bully to a somewhat kind, charming, albeit bumbling… Homosexual?

It made Kurt nervous himself, considering whenever he was near the jock at school he would tense up in the expectation that his face would be introduced to the cold surface of a locker in a matter of seconds. The same during his and Dave's ice skating session: A part of Kurt anticipated the moment that Dave would say something stupid, maybe trip him, causing him to fall face down on the ice.

But the moment never came.

But even so, Kurt couldn't help but think of Blaine's words as they spoke over the phone. What if Kurt was unfortunate enough to run into Dave at school tomorrow, and, as Kurt swore under his breath, he neglected the fact that they had Chemistry together.

"Morning kiddo." Kurt's dad was already awake and flipping through the channels on the television where he was sitting on the couch, the hand that wasn't pushing buttons on the remote held a mug of coffee.

"You're up kind of late… Can't remember the last time you wake up _after_ your old man, huh? By the way, you left your phone up here last night, apparently." Burt pointed at the end table next to him where the device sat. Kurt immediately snatched it up. "The screen has been blinking for the last half hour; 'bout to annoy the crap out of me."

Kurt went through the messages on his phone and saw that there was a new one; from "David."

_-Sorry if I woke you. How does 11 sound?-_

_"Well that's… Pleasant,"_ Kurt thought to himself, mildly surprised by Dave's consideration.

"Hey, Dad?" Kurt said grinning from behind his phone. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh no… I know that look. This is either going to be about show choir, Alex Mc-What's His Face, or a boy." Burt took a sip of his coffee as Kurt sat next to him, folding his hands neatly in his lap. "And I think it's too early in the morning for the last one."

"Alexander McQueen, Daddy," Kurt corrected him patiently. He took a deep breath. "And yes, it is about a boy."

Burt sighed, leaning forward to put his ceramic mug on the coffee table before leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

"Alright, let's hear it."

"I'm going out today. _On a date_." Kurt bit his lip anxiously. "With a boy," he added. "If that's okay with you."

Kurt looked eagerly at his dad, wide-eyed. He knew he would win him over.

Burt nodded slowly as if digesting his son's words. He reached for his coffee upon realizing that their conversation wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be.

"Okay." Burt took another sip. Kurt clapped his hands together in excitement, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"But I want to meet him." Burt added slyly, raising his eyebrows.

"I… Oh." Kurt gaped slightly. "Yeah. I'll tell him. Oh Gosh! I only have an hour and a half to get ready!" Kurt cried. He quickly typed a reply.

_-That's fine. But it looks like you're meeting my dad! :\ -_

"Good grief. I need a miracle to get ready that quickly." Kurt made to turn away but then remembered.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Dad," he said wrapping his arms around his Dad's neck before skipping back down the stairs.

As soon as Kurt made his way back down to his basement bedroom he stripped off his sleep clothes and walked into his en-suite bathroom. He turned the silver knob that jutted out from the tub so that the water teemed from the shower head. As he allowed the water to heat up, he walked to the mirror and examined his reflection. The bruise upon his face was still eminent, but for whatever reason it was less revolting than what he believed it to be two days ago.

After showering, Kurt strode to his closet clutching the fluffy white towel that was wrapped around his waist and decided on a pair of dark blue fitted jeans, less restricting than his other jeans that slung over the hangers in his closet, considering he didn't know what Dave had in store for the day. Laying them out on the bed, Kurt pulled the towel off of his hips and walked to his dresser, opening the top drawer and selected a pair of black boxer briefs. He slipped into them after running the towel through his damp hair and across his pale chest where droplets of water had collected. Tossing the towel into the hamper he stepped into his jeans as well and pulled on a white v-neck tee to wear under his stylish gray-blue Marc Jacobs hoodie with extra-large lapels. He looked at himself in his full length mirror and deemed himself acceptable.

_"Satisfactory is more like it." _Kurt grimaced at himself. He strode back to his closet and found a white and grey checkered belt and passed it through the belt loops of his jeans; he smiled approvingly at his appearance.

_"Perfect."_

It was 10:49 when Kurt ascended once again from his bedroom, having blow dried his hair and styled it so that his bangs stood up in a wispy manner on the top of his head. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw that his father was dressed as well, in his normal long-sleeved plaid shirt and jeans.

"You didn't get dressed just to meet Dave, did you?" Kurt asked, slightly bemused.

"What? Oh, no… Of course not." Burt waved his hand. "Carole and Finn are going to be coming over later."

Kurt huffed in a joking manner, "You could at least _pretend_ you want to make a good impression on my first date _ever_."

"Good first impression, huh?" Burt stuck his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, pursing his lips in thought. "I wouldn't be doing my job if this… What did you say his name was…? Leaves this house emotionally unchanged, right?"

"Daaaaad," Kurt whined. "I swear to Gaga if Dave has to go to therapy by the time you finish grilling him on what his intentions are with your son, I will be severely upset." And with that, Kurt felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled his phone and read the text message that Dave sent him.

_-Almost there! Oh God… I think I'm gonna puke.-_

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the statement but then he chuckled and looked at his dad accusingly, "I _think _he's nervous. You see? Dave hasn't even met you yet and you're inflicting all sorts of psychological trauma on him."

"Dave, huh? Isn't that the guy who was with us in the Principal's office the other day?" He smirked, his blue eyes, analogous to Kurt's, shining with unspoken happiness for his son. "Well, I guess I will have to go easy on him, won't I?"

And with that, Kurt could hear the sound of a car pull up outside the house. Kurt looked at his dad, who had just retreated into the kitchen, and gave him a pointed look when there was a tentative yet heavy knock on the door, as if to say _'be nice.' _Fixing a smile on his face Kurt opened the door.

"… Hey," Kurt was greeted by a slightly pale, albeit happy looking, Dave.

"Hello," Kurt replied breathlessly, leaning his face shyly against the side of the door. They stood for a moment just taking each other in, despite the incongruity of the situation.

Dave Karofsky. About to meet his _dad?_

After a few moments, Kurt snapped out of his reverie long enough to realize that he had forgotten his manners.

"Come in?" Kurt asked Dave, standing off to the side so that he could pass him.

"Thank you," Dave replied as he stepped over the threshold, making sure to smile down at Kurt as his arm brushed against his in a way that couldn't be described as anything other than purposeful. Kurt bit his lip as he shut the door behind him.

"You look…" Kurt started to compliment Dave's attire, a zip up "Vans" hoodie so deep gray that it almost appeared to be a grape color, over a dark pair of jeans; simple enough, but the dark hue looked good on the hockey player, as it wasn't often that he saw Dave without his letterman jacket on. Kurt only got the first few words out of his mouth before he was interrupted by his dad who entered the room.

"Oh… Um… Dad," Kurt said gulping as he laid a gentle hand on the back of Dave's arm to lead him further into the living room and closer towards Burt. "This is my friend, Dave. Dave this is my dad, Burt Hummel." Kurt motioned between the two of them as he formally introduced him. Burt seemed to give Dave a once over as he took in his appearance. Kurt could almost hear the monologue in his father's head as his dubious eyes looked at Dave the same questioning way that Kurt looked at their school's cafeteria food. Kurt could guess it was somewhere along the lines of _"He said they're going on a date, right?"_ or _"He isn't even wearing a bit of pink_," and surely a plethora more of frivolous assumptions. But after Kurt vaguely heard Dave say, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel," and looked him courageously in the eyes (which wasn't difficult considering they were close to the same height). Kurt let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as the words that he could for sure see written on his dad's face went unsaid, and instead Burt accepted Dave's outstretched hand in his own in a firm handshake.

"So what is it that you two plan on doing?" Burt asked him, releasing his death grip on Dave.

"Well, it's… kind of a secret."

Burt frowned and Dave looked mortified at his words. "I… No. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that… I really wanted to surprise Kurt." Dave glanced at Kurt from the corner of his eye. Without saying anything Burt motioned with his head to the kitchen and placed a hand on the taller boys shoulder. Kurt stared in horror as his dad guided Dave into the kitchen.

_"Damn…"_ Hiding the steak knives _before_ Dave arrived should have been priority, in retrospect.

Kurt watched anxiously in the living room where he could see Dave and his father through the threshold to the kitchen. It seemed as though Dave was explaining something to his Dad as he gestured slightly with his hands as his lips moved. Burt nodded acquiescently with his arms crossed in front of him. Eventually the two of them returned to the living room to stand in front of him. Kurt looked between the two of them expectantly; his father seemed to be withholding not only information about the forthcoming events, but a smile as well.

"Alright!" Burt said clapping his hand on Dave's shoulder. "You two have fun!"

Kurt gaped at them. "Are you _serious?" _He scoffed. "I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on?"

"It'll be worth the wait, Kurt," Burt said, leading the two teenagers out the door. "It was nice meeting Dave. Hope to see you again."

"Same to you, Mr. Hummel. We shouldn't be too late." Dave waved over his shoulder at the balding man as they walked down the path to Dave's vehicle.

"Alright, call me if you boys run into any trouble. See you later, son."

"Bye, _Dad,"_ Kurt said in a somewhat disgruntled voice as his dad shut the front door. Kurt and Dave were left standing on the sidewalk in front of the passenger's side of the vehicle.

"You look nice," Dave said, lightly touching the unique lapels to Kurt's jacket and let his fingers skim across the diagonal zipper. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear your hair like that. I like it." Dave smiled genuinely, his dark eyes affectionate.

"Well, thank you," Kurt replied offhandedly, picking a piece of lint off the fabric before crossing his arms in front of him. "I was going to say the same to you, but since we are all so intent on keeping _secrets…" _Kurt leaned forward accusingly towards the other boy. He was too busy feigning annoyance to realize that he essentially implied the fact that Dave looked… _Well…_ Decent.

Dave laughed, "Come on, Fancy." He opened the door for Kurt to climb in. "We've got a bit of a drive." With his nose still in the air, Kurt climbed into the vehicle, allowing Dave to shut it behind him.

Dave walked around the front of the car, making sure to throw an amused smile at the glowering boy.

"_Wow," _Kurt thought. "_He's really trying to win me over, isn't he?" _

As Dave climbed into the driver's side the both of them buckled their seat belts. Finally, exasperated beyond belief, Kurt asked, "So, you're _really_ not going to tell me where it is you're taking me?"

"Nope, sorry," Dave said as he pulled out of the neighborhood. "But to make up for it, I'll let you choose what we listen to on the way there. Since—well—it's gonna be a long drive."

"Really?" Kurt asked playing with the dial on the stereo; he turned it to his favorite station as Dave turned out on the main road.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Kurt added. "It'll give us time to talk."

"Yeah," Dave nodded in agreement as he pulled up to the red light and put his turning signal on so that he could get on the I-75 once the light turned green. He couldn't say the same for Kurt, but any amount of time Dave could spend with him, getting to know him better, was a good thing.

"I just noticed," Dave began, taking his hands off the wheel, placing one on the top of his own thigh as he turned to look at Kurt. "You're not wearing sunglasses today."

Kurt looked down shyly, running his palms over the rough fabric of his jeans. He glanced back at Dave.

"Well, it's rather overcast today, isn't it?" Kurt replied. Dave smiled and Kurt flushed in turn, looking down as Dave's eyes noticeably slid down from Kurt's eyes to linger on his mouth. Their staring session ended abruptly when the impatient car behind them beeped their horn as they had yet to move and had the green arrow. Dave laughed putting his hands back on the wheel and his foot on the gas.

"My bad." Kurt covered his mouth to stifle a giggle.

As the two of them drove on the freeway, Kurt was surprised to find their flow of conversation to be about as smooth as the traffic itself. Wherever the designation, it was likely that they would arrive sooner than later. Occasionally, they would bring their talking to a halt so that Kurt could sing along to a song he knew on the radio. Kurt pretended to not notice the smirk on Dave's face as the countertenor belted out the lyrics louder than the artists themselves, nor did Kurt acknowledge the movement of Dave's lips as he sang softly to the lyrics as well.

In the forty-five minutes they drove, Kurt and Dave learned a lot about each other. Kurt asked Dave of his hobbies and future aspirations. Although Kurt was aware of Dave's love for hockey, Dave told him how he was undecided upon whether he would want to pursue a career in his favorite sport or in science.

"You like Chemistry?" Kurt asked, appalled. "I don't think I understood half the things that came out of Ms. Nelson's mouth in the past week, let alone this whole year." Dave shrugged.

"I guess that means I'm going to have to help you study sometime," Dave said, quirking an eyebrow at the teen beside him.

It wasn't before long that an hour had passed and Kurt was stretching his legs out in front of him to rid himself of the cramp that was forming in his leg. Dave suddenly cleared his throat.

"Can I ask you a question? And when I say that, I want an honest answer, okay?" He slowed down as he got into the deceleration lane, taking the exit.

"Yeah, of course." Kurt frowned, but sounded a little unsure at the same time. "What is it?"

Dave sighed, "Do you…? Trust me?" Kurt's eyes traveled over Dave's profile. He looked uneasy, as though in fear of what Kurt's answer would be.

"Honestly…" Kurt nibbled at the skin on his lower lip, looking at the dashboard. "Despite everything that has happened since freshman year and, well, three days isn't a long time to get over that kind of treatment that you gave me, obviously. I don't think you would do anything to hurt me especially after…" He tapped the purple skin under his eye slightly, "At least not purposefully. You could have easily let Azimio finish me off, couldn't you?" Kurt sat back in his seat looking straight ahead. "But you didn't," Kurt added.

"Then do you think you could do me a favor?" Dave asked. Kurt hesitated before remembering exactly what it was he had just said to Dave.

"Yes," he decided, quite sure of himself. Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a thinly folded bandanna.

"Can you put this on, please? We're going to be there in about five minutes, and I meant what I said. I want you to be surprised." Kurt looked at the fabric in Dave's hand apprehensively. "The place is pretty big, I guess you can say. And well, I don't want to give anything away when we park and what not..."

Kurt tentatively took the fabric in his hand. He honestly didn't have the slightest idea where Dave could be taking them. Kurt was pretty sure they were in Findlay, considering they had taken the I-75 North out of Lima. Dave had just turned onto a street that was called 'Merry Avenue.'

_"Come on, Kurt,"_ he thought to himself as the end of the bandanna slipped out of Dave's fingers. _"Might as well call this road 'Gay Boulevard."_ Kurt raised the bandanna over his eyes and closed them right before catching the grateful look on Dave's face.

"Well, I may trust you, David Karofsky, but good luck trying to convince the people in the cars who just so happen to drive past us." Kurt chuckled into his own personal darkness as he carefully tied the bandanna behind his head, trying his best not to mess up his hair. "I can't expect them to not be a little freaked out when they see a helpless boy, such as myself, blindfolded in the front seat of your car," Kurt paused, pressing a finger to his lips. "On second thought, I should sit like this in the back seat on the way back to Lima… That would be hilarious." Next to him, Dave let out a hearty laugh.

"No offense, Fancy, but your dad is about as scary as you were when you confronted me in the locker room. And he wasn't even pointing a finger at me. Last thing I want is to be arrested for alleged kidnapping and you stuck here, an hour away from where you live." Dave's laugh died off and the car quickly filled with silence. Dave wondered if it was too early to bring up the locker room, but he was thankful as he pulled the car to a stop, having arrived at their destination.

"Are we here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, we're here." Dave turned the car off and unbuckled the seat belt, Kurt fumbling for his as well.

"Wait here for a second," Kurt felt a large hand cover his own which was grappling with the belt buckle. "I just need to grab something out of the back." Kurt heard Dave's door open and close to his left, followed by the hatchback of his Pilot opening. Moments later, Kurt felt his own door open.

Kurt slid off of his seat and out of the car without too much difficulty before he felt Dave's hand rest itself lightly at his elbow.

"Here, let me help you," Dave said.

"And I thought the idea of me wandering aimlessly, blindfolded, without any assistance was on the top of my to-do list today. Thank you." Kurt replied sarcastically, but all in good fun.

"Careful, there's a curb right there," Dave warned Kurt so he could lift his foot before he could trip over the raised concrete.

"Okay, we're going through a door right now." Kurt could hear Dave trying his best to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kurt pouted.

Dave hummed, "Only a little bit."

After Dave led Kurt through the supposed door, he led him further into the building.

Kurt heard Dave mumble "_Hold on a minute"_ and he felt the warmth on his arm disappear.

"Okay, almost… There."

Not being able to see anything was beginning to take its toll on Kurt. His hands almost literally began to itch, aching to remove the fabric covering his eyes. When he felt tentative hands rest on his shoulder's he sighed softly. Kurt could feel the hockey player's warm breath on his cheek as Dave leaned against him, whispering in his ear.

"Ready, Fancy?" Kurt swallowed thickly, nodding as he felt fingers brushing the base of his skull as Dave untied the knot at the back of his head.

"Okay, open your eyes," Dave insisted, pulling the bandanna from over his eyes.

Kurt was fairly certain that was _precisely_ what he did. He blinked a few times, but there was no way for his eyes to adjust to the light, or lack thereof.

"Um… David…? Why are we standing in the dark?" Kurt asked somewhat confused. Dave laughed from where he stood a few feet behind him.

"Why don't you try looking up, Kurt." Dave chuckled.

Inclining his head, Kurt couldn't help but gasp. That… _No…_ That couldn't be right, could it?

Above Kurt was what looked like a low, dome-like ceiling, but instead of seeing ceiling tiles, or even plaster or whatever it was ceilings were made of, he saw a bright glittering orb and a million and one tiny, sparkling pinpricks on an endless abyss of black nothingness.

He was looking at the night sky, in the middle of the afternoon.

* * *

"Oh my God," Kurt whispered, bringing his hands up to cover his surprised expression. "I don't… How did you even…?" Dave was hoping that this was the reaction he would receive. He wasn't expecting to hear the choked sob that escaped Kurt's parted lips.

"Kurt, are you…? Dammit, where are you? I can't see anything." Dave slipped his hand into his jacket, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and flipping it open. Almost instantly, Dave was bathed in the soft glow of his cell phone was emitting. Using it as a makeshift flashlight, he held it out in front of him until he saw Kurt, whose hand was raised to his mouth, similar to a few days ago when Kurt pushed him away after kissing him. Only this time, the look Kurt was giving him lacked the fear, and horror, and held nothing but awe and sheer disbelief. Despite the unshed tears shimmering in Kurt's eyes, Dave had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life; not even the "sky" above could compare.

"Shit. Oh, God… Um… Please don't cry," Dave pleaded striding over to Kurt in two long steps, tentatively reaching out to touch his arm. Kurt shook his head slowly, making noise halfway between a cry and a laugh.

"I'm not upset, I just…" Kurt took a shaky breath. "I just don't understand how you managed to do this…" He looked back up toward the celestial ceiling. "Are we even allowed to be in here? And just where is _here?"_ Dave laughed.

"Hang on. Let me see if there is a switch for the lights." Dave walked away from Kurt. He held his cell phone until he managed to find what looked like a control panel that looked like something out of a Star Trek movie. He skimmed over the surface containing a myriad of buttons, knobs and switches until he managed to find a dial that said lights. Dave turned it slowly so that the lighting in the room was just enough to be able to see the outlines of the movie theater-esque seats that encircled the entire room (leaving a large, open circle in the middle of the room where they stood), but still be able to see the stars above them. Once he could see the room easier, Dave noticed a Post-It note stuck on the control panel. Dave quickly read it.

_Dave, _

_For goodness sakes, you better not break anything. I'm sure you remember how to work this thing when I showed you a couple years back, right?_

_Uncle Luke_

_PS. Have fun on your date. She's a lucky girl._

Dave read through the post script three times. His uncle had never been so wrong in his life. Dave crumpled the note and stowed it in his pocket. No way did he tell his dad's cousin that he was on a date with a guy, and well… Dave considered himself the lucky one.

"To answer your questions…" He smirked as he walked back over towards Kurt who was now staring intensely at him. "We're at Bowling Green University; the planetarium, to be exact. My dad's cousin is a professor here. One of the _cooler_ professor's, I should say; but the fact he's more like an uncle to me than anything else certainly helps. So yes, we are allowed to be here."

Kurt could only imperceptibly shake his head. Dave wasn't sure if he should interpret that as a good or bad thing.

"So… Do you like it?" Dave asked looking down at his shoes before looking up at Kurt, despite being taller than him, through his eyelashes.

"No," Kurt said simply. This would have made Dave upset if it wasn't for Kurt's actions which conflicted with his choice of words. Closing the space between them, Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's waist, resting his head against Dave's chest.

"I love it," Kurt said. Dave slowly brought his leaden arms up, resting one hand flat against Kurt's shoulder blade and the other to the back of his neck where he gently brushed his fingers against the singer's silky hair.

As Dave held Kurt in his arms, he felt Kurt's shoulders relax as the shorter boy released a melodious sigh, "This is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me." Kurt said removing himself from Dave, slipping his smaller hand into his. "Thank you."

Dave tangled his fingers with Kurt's.

"You deserve it."

* * *

_**Whoa, mama! That was a long chapter. Sorry it took so long. School's a pain in the butt right now.**_

_**I had a blond moment and COMPLETELY forgot that Dave and Burt saw each other in the... Third chapter, I think it was. So I quickly edited it. XD**_

_**So... I hope the locale for their date doesn't seem weird. That's why I mentioned "Uncle Luke" in the previous chapter. Just to clarify, it isn't likely that "Uncle Luke" will make a cameo in this story.  
**_

_**If you would like to see Kurt's jacket, as well as some pictures of the planetarium (my description of it, by the way, isn't totally exact. I don't live in Ohio, but I have been to a planetarium before), I've provided the following links (remove the spaces!)**_

_http: / / s63 .photobucket. com/ albums /h145/Angels_r_My_Friends /?action=view¤t;= mens-slim-sexy-top-designed-hoody-jacket-dior-sweater-e6a6d .jpg_

_http: / / physics .bgsu. edu/ planetarium/ index. php_

**_I love you guys! Thanks for all the kind words! Part Two of Kurt and Dave's date next!  
_**


	8. Drawn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee... Ryan Murphy owns Glee... Yadda, yadda, yadda... :)

**A/N:** I would like to present this chapter in celebration for tomorrows big event. And NO... I'm NOT talking about the Super Bowl. XD

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 8

Drawn

"It's… Right…There! How can you not see it?" Dave huffed.

"Hey!" Kurt cried. "It's not my fault that I'm not as good at this as you are," Kurt countered, pursing his lips.

"Okay… See, that long thing? And the roundish thing on the end?" Dave motioned with his hand.

"That?" Kurt scoffed. "David, honey… I might not be an expert, but last I checked "roundish things" didn't have four sides. "

Dave did his best to ignore the warmth that spread through his abdomen at how casually Kurt tossed in that term of endearment, even if it Kurt did say it in his haughtiest tone. It also didn't help that Kurt had his head resting on Dave's stomach from where they were spread out on the ground on top of a blanket that Dave had brought along with him, just in case. They were looking up at the planetarium's ceiling as Dave attempted to point out Ursa Major, or the Big Dipper, to Kurt.

"Hey, I was only trying to make it easier for you," Dave explained sitting up at the same time. This caused Kurt to have to lift his head up, as well, and thankfully right before Dave's stomach growled rather audibly.

"Hey, are you getting hungry or anything…? Because I brought food with me," he explained, motioning to the book bag on the floor next to him.

"You did?" Kurt asked, surprised. Rubbing his stomach he said, "Now that you mention it, I am rather hungry. I woke up late, so I had to skip breakfast."

"Why didn't you say so?" Dave asked, rummaging through the bag. He paused and a hesitant expression flitted across his face.

"Okay, don't laugh," he warned Kurt. Kurt wasn't going to make any promises where Dave was concerned.

"I brought peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Dave said frankly.

"Okaaay… Why would I laugh? I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Okay… Good. Well, I made extra… Because I wasn't sure what kind of jelly you like." He pulled out four sandwiches in plastic baggies, tossing them on the blanket. Dave's head whipped towards Kurt as he made a strangled noise, his slight hand flying up towards his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Hey! I told you not to laugh."

"I can't—" Kurt gasped, clutching his sides as he literally rolled on the floor laughing. "I c-can't help it," Kurt wheezed as tears pricked the corners of his eyes which were squeezed tight. He eventually sobered up, the last of his giggles dying down; however, the flush on his cheeks that was barely noticeable in the dim light remained. Dave wasn't sure what he liked more… The proud, stoic Kurt who always seemed to have his bitch-face on, which just so happened to be a major turn-on, or the Kurt in front of him who was laughing uninhibitedly and rolling on the floor not caring if his hair became mussed... Also a major turn on.

"Oh my, gosh…" Kurt sighed, rolling back into a sitting position. "I just… Where has this person been _hiding_ all this time?" Kurt asked Dave incredulously as he sat up in a cross-legged position, his eyes sparkling much like the stars above. Dave very much wanted to ask Kurt the same thing.

"M'the same person…" Dave grumbled stubbornly, looking down not only in embarrassment, but so he could remove the rest of their lunch from the bag.

"Yes," Kurt said, scooting over towards Dave a couple of inches. Kurt poked Dave's arm with his index finger, a simpering smile plastered on his face. "You're positively frightening, Dav—Ooh! Capri-Sun!" Kurt exclaimed as he saw the metallic pouch in Dave's hand as he removed it from the bag. Dave couldn't hide the amused glint in his eye as Kurt snatched the juice out of his hand, much like an eager kindergartner at snack time.

"I haven't had one of these in _ages_," Kurt effervesced.

"It seems like we always have them in the house. I guess that's one of the upsides of having a little sibling: Never having to be nostalgic over things that we loved as kids, and inevitably give up as teenagers." Dave didn't miss the impressed look that ghosted over Kurt's face at his vocabulary. Kurt must have assumed that three syllable words were beyond him. "Now that I think about it, we have a crap load of Fruit Roll-Up's and Gushers in the pantry that I could have brought."

"Those are the best," Kurt said agreeing with Dave. "Can you help me with this?" He asked, handing over the puffy pouch of juice and the thin yellow straw. Dave took the objects in his hands, looking at Kurt.

"You're joking, right?" Dave asked Kurt with a look of incredulity on his face, like putting a straw into that flimsy container of juice was the hardest thing in the world.

"Leave me alone," Kurt said crossing his arms in front of himself defensively. "It seems that every time in the past I tried to get the straw into a Capri-Sun, half of the juice ends up on me instead of _in_ me."

Dave chuckled as he easily pierced the pouch with the straw without spilling so much as a drop and handing it back to Kurt.

"It's apparent that I would make a terrible serial killer," Kurt stated as he daintily sipped through the straw. Why was it that Kurt managed to look so damn cute while performing the simplest of tasks?

"And why is that?"

"I can't even stab a Capri-Sun…" Kurt paused as Dave barked out a laugh.

"Damn," Kurt said ruefully. "That was at the top of my list of careers, too."

"Yeah, I could totally imagine you doing something like that. And let me guess what type of people you'd target. I'd have to say… Closeted asshole jocks?" He ventured a guess, deciding to humor Kurt.

"More than likely," Kurt agreed. "But then again, slushie stains are a bitch to get out of fabric; I wouldn't think that bodily fluids would be any easier." Dave snorted into his own Capri-Sun.

"If you hadn't told me earlier that you wanted to be an actor, I would be extremely worried right about now. Now which one of these sandwiches do you want?" Dave asked Kurt. Kurt laughed, carefully setting his juice upright on the blanket.

"Do you have strawberry?"

"Yeah," Dave said inspecting one of the sandwiches through the thin, transparent wrapping. "I'm pretty sure this one is." He handed it to him.

"Thank you," Kurt said, carefully removing the sandwich from the bag so that the jelly that was seeping out in some places didn't get on his hands. "You know… I said I want to act, but I think I'd much rather be acting on stage… As opposed to in front of a camera," Kurt said contemplatively. Dave took a bite of the sandwich with apple jelly, himself.

"Yeah?" Dave commented, his mouth full. Kurt nodded.

"I love that pressure where everyone is watching and there's no room for failure; it's exhilarating. I'm sure you know what I mean… Sports are pretty much the same way, right?" Kurt asked, remembering the pressure he felt in the one football game that he participated in. He tore off the corner to his own sandwich and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, and after swallowing said, "It would be somewhat like Glee Club. Maybe I could be in a musical, as well. That would be even better, being able to sing and act, and to get paid for it too," Kurt explained. Dave nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Dave said, a small smile gracing his lips. "You look happy when you're up on stage, and you're good at it too."

"You've always had a bit of a vendetta against Glee Club," Kurt said dubiously. "I never thought you would pay attention to any of our performances long enough to be able to pass judgment on how I _looked _while I was up there singing, let alone whether I'm any _good_ at singing or not."

"And dancing," Dave added without thinking. Kurt looked at him, eyebrows raised. Dave shrugged. "It's kind of difficult… Not to look at you." Dave looked up at Kurt when he said this and he noticed a smidgen of peanut butter at the corner of Kurt's perfectly pink mouth. A part of Dave wanted to laugh and tell Kurt just how adorable he was as he sat there, with his feet now folded neatly underneath him as he ate his sandwich, the epitome of innocence. The other part of Dave wanted to tell Kurt that he had some peanut butter on his face so that maybe, his tongue would dart out and lick it away. Perhaps that was why Dave was so surprised to see a hand—his own hand—moving towards Kurt on its own accord as he set his sandwich down on top of the plastic baggie next to him with his other hand at the same time.

The next thing that Dave saw was Kurt as he looked up at him, wide-eyed, as the pad of his index finger swiped the peanut butter away from his face, and Dave looked at him wickedly, sticking the tip of his finger into his mouth, and drawing it out slowly. Somehow that little morsel of creamy substance tasted better than his sandwich in its entirety.

Kurt watched him for a moment, and Dave could see how much faster Kurt's chest was rising and falling in short, quick breaths as he breathed out of his nose, and his eyes, which were shadowed from the dim light, seem to dart back and forth in his skull as if searching Dave's face.

Dave's face fell when Kurt looked away from him, neatly placing his sandwich on his own plastic baggie with an air of grace that Dave lacked and Kurt put his hands together, swiping them back and forth to get rid of any crumbs that might have been on them.

"Kurt..." Dave started to say in an apologetic tone. He was positive that he went too far. This was only their first date and Dave wanted Kurt to trust him, not make him think that he was some weirdo who ate food off of their date's face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done… _That?"_ Dave gulped.

What... The… _Hell…?_

All predetermined notions of Dave believing that Kurt was upset, disgusted, _appalled_ by him disappeared as Kurt began to slink towards him.

"Kurt…?" Dave asked him. Kurt was directly in front of Dave now, one hand resting on his knee, nails digging in as Kurt put his weight on him and the other on Dave's broad shoulder. Dave's skin began to tingle as Kurt's hand slid past his collarbone. Even through the rough denim of his jeans and the thick fabric of his sweater could he feel Kurt's touch; his warmth.

"What are you…? Oomph," Kurt moved the hand that was on Dave's knee and moved it parallel to his other hand, gently pushing Dave down on the blanket and crawling on top of him. Dave could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and was positive that Kurt could feel it too. With half-lidded eyes, Dave could see Kurt bite down upon his bottom lip, his face only centimeters away from Dave's as he practically straddled his midsection. Dave felt his mouth go dry as Kurt wrapped his fingers around the one of the lanyards that dangled from his jacket's hoodie. Kurt was on top of him…

Kurt was on top of him and was going to kiss him…

Kurt was on top of him and was going to kiss him and-

"Ahh…" Dave arched his back, not in the pleasure that Kurt was dangerously close to his nether regions, but in pain_._ "Shit."

"What? What's wrong, are you okay?" Kurt asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, I just… I think I'm lying on something." _Son of a bitch._

Dave regretfully sat up some and reached underneath his back, pulling Kurt's cell phone into view. He interrupted all that for a _cell phone_?

"It must have fallen out of your pocket when you…" Dave said, his voice fading away and Kurt looked at him confused as he crawled off of him.

Dave didn't mean to see what was on the screen. Hell, he didn't even push anything on the device, at least not on purpose. He must have pushed something to make the screen light up like that when he was on top it. And maybe had he just sucked it up and not cared about the hard plastic jutting into this back as Kurt was lying on top of him, they would have been making out right now, and Dave wouldn't have had to see the text message that popped up on the screen.

Ignorance is bliss, right?

"Kurt…" Dave started to say, his voice thick and his eyebrows pinched together. "Who's Blaine?" Dave could hear Kurt's breath hitch in his chest and Kurt pulled the phone out of Dave's hand; Dave let him, defeated, the phone easily slipping out of his weak grasp.

_-How's the date with Blaine, bb? ;) –_

It was from Mercedes.

"Dave, I…" Kurt began weakly as he looked at his phone. Dave pressed his lips together and shook his head, slowly standing up. "I can explain." And then jump on this serial killer thing_… First on the list: Mercedes Jones._

"_Who's Blaine, Kurt_?" Dave asked slowly, enunciating each word. Kurt followed suit, standing up but staying where he was on the blanket. Dave, on the other hand, had moved about ten feet away with his back turned to him and a hand rubbing his forehead.

"He… He's a good friend of mine," Kurt divulged feebly.

"You told… _God._" Kurt could see Dave's hands clench into fists. Dave couldn't seem to find the right words that revealed how outraged, betrayed and confused he was. "You told your _friend_ that you were on a date with another _guy_? I can't believe it."

"David, _please," _Kurt begged. This time he did walk over to Dave and he placed a hand on his back, only for Dave to jerk away from it in disgust.

"Is he gay, Kurt?" Dave had to know. If the guy was gay, it would be a hell of a lot different if Kurt had told his friend that he was hanging out with Puckerman… Or Hudson… Or even the wheelchair kid. As far as Dave knew, any of those three Glee Clubber-slash-Football Players would have been a better candidate to be on a hypothetical "date" with Kurt. At least Dave knew that none of them would try to make-out with the baby-faced singer. Kurt was silent and that was all of an answer that Dave needed; he scoffed, incensed.

"Let me explain."

"What's there to explain, Kurt? Hmm?" Dave asked mockingly.

"I _swear_ it didn't happen that way." Kurt cried.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think? You go around telling people that you're on a date with some other dude and… Have you any idea how _hard_ I'm trying? Trying to fix what I've done?" Kurt let out a sob at seeing the pain in Dave's eyes, covering his mouth with a trembling hand.

"I _know _you're trying, Dave. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Then tell me."

"Mercedes… She asked if I wanted to hang out this weekend and I told her that I had plans, and she just… _Assumed,"_ Kurt threw his hands up in the air to support the notion, "That I was going out with him. Even though I told her countless times that I wasn't interest in him that way, and not to mention that I've _told_ her that he is already seeing someone." Kurt wiped the few stray tears away that managed to escape his eyes in his frenzied explanation.

"And you didn't bother to _correct_ her?" Dave asked him snidely.

"Oh, would that have been okay with you, David?" Kurt asked him, placing his hands on his hips. "If I just told her that it was you I was going out with, because I'm sure you'd love to find out how fast gossip travels within the Glee Club."

"I…" Dave looked away as Kurt leaned in, accusatory.

"You know what, you're right. I should have told you the truth and I'm sorry that I didn't. I messed up. But don't you understand _why _I did this? Why I couldn't tell her the truth?" Kurt searched Dave's face in earnest. Kurt could distinguish Dave's head move a fraction, just barely shaking his head 'no'.

"I didn't want you to have to go through what I've learned to cope with my entire life," he explained. Dave looked up at Kurt, as if what he just said was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, especially considering the fact that Dave largely contributed to what Kurt had to "go through." He continued, "I trust Mercedes with my life, but there's no guarantee that she wouldn't accidentally let it slip, and then the whole school would know by next week."

"I came out when I was ready," Kurt said slowly. "And I wasn't about to _out_ _you_ myself when you clearly _aren't_." Kurt smiled lightly at Dave despite the tears in his eyes. Dave looked down at the ground in a mixture of guilt and gratitude.

"M' sorry," Dave mumbled, but he looked up at Kurt to show that he was being genuine. He reached out and Kurt allowed him to wipe a stray tear away. "I shouldn't have gotten mad like that."

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry too."

A brief and awkward silence settled over the two of them as Dave's hand fell back at his side.

"So…" Dave said. He coughed into a closed fist, his throat thick with emotion. "You wouldn't rather be hanging out with this Blaine person instead?" Kurt laughed.

"Well," Kurt said, slipping his hand into Dave's. "That entirely depends."

"Oh really? On what?" Dave asked; feeling particularly courageous he took a step closer to Kurt so that the tips of their shoes were touching. Dave looked down into the shorter boy's face as he towered over him.

"On whether you decide to kiss me in the next thirty seconds." Dave almost had to do a double take. But it wasn't necessary, as Kurt closed the distance between the two of them, wrapping his arms languidly around Dave's neck. Kurt stood on the tips of his toes so that their faces were just inches away from each other.

"What?" Dave asked stupidly, as if Kurt's deliciously hot breath caressing his lips or the fact that his eyes had fluttered shut wasn't enough of a hint.

"I want you to kiss me, David," Kurt sighed. _"Please." _Kurt was practically _waiting _for him._  
_

Time seemed to stretch inexplicably as Dave raised a large hand to Kurt's face, his fingertips grazing over the bruise—which seemed to be the cause of all of this glorious insanity— that was still evident on Kurt's face, before cupping his soft, almost incandescent cheek.

_This time, he'd do it right._

Dave slid the hand that was on Kurt's cheek down so that his thumb and forefinger gently cradled his delicate chin.

"_David," _was all that the soprano could utter before Dave tipped Kurt's face upward, and dipped his head as well, closing his own eyes as he gently brushed his thin lips against Kurt's.

Dave heard Kurt whimper and the vibrations from the beautifully muffled noise tingled pleasantly through Dave's flesh. As their lips melded perfectly together, Dave felt the slender arms around his neck tighten, bringing them impossibly closer together, their bodies pressed against each other from their thighs to their chests.

It took Dave every fiber of his being to not attack Kurt's mouth with his own. He took his time, memorizing the balminess of Kurt's full lips as they slid languorously against his own.

As Dave slipped his hand past Kurt's jaw to cup the back of his head, he wrapped his other arm securely around his narrow waist. Dave could feel the fingers of one of Kurt's hands tangle itself in his curly hair, and Dave moaned as they separated, both of them breathing heavily.

"Wow," Kurt breathed as Dave rested his forehead against his, their noses bumping gently against each other.

"Better than the first?" Dave asked Kurt in a whisper. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he found Dave gazing deeply at him, his brown eyes ardent as he waited for a reply.

Kurt hesitated, afraid of how to reply to that. It was almost as though Dave had read his mind.

"It's okay," Dave said, breaking Kurt's reverie. A goofy grin broke out on the jocks face. "I thought it was too." Dave replied on behalf of Kurt.

It didn't take long for Kurt to mirror the expression on Dave's face as they both began to laugh. Letting his arms slide down and wrapping them around Dave's waist, Kurt attempted to hide his face in Dave's firm chest, but Dave stopped him—silenced him—as he lifted Kurt's head once more, his knuckle gently nudging the bottom of his chin and he brushed the pad of his thumb over Kurt's plump bottom lip of his smiling mouth. And that's when Kurt pulled Dave in to him, his fingers wrapping once more around the locks of hair at the back of his head, kissing briefly before Dave pulled away again.

"So... Say you _were_ with Blaine right now," Dave said, looking down on Kurt rather fondly. "What _would_ you be doing?"

Kurt looked at Dave slyly, "I'd like to think that I would be gushing about what an amazing kisser my boyfriend is, despite his unfortunate inclination to interrupt make-out sessions with unnecessary chatter." Kurt smirked.

"Boyfriend, hmm?" Dave asked raising his eyebrows and Kurt blushed, as if surprised by his boldness. "Well, I guess your boyfriend has a lot to learn then, huh?" Dave asked, stroking the un-styled strands of hair at the nape of Kurt's neck.

"You're lucky _your_ boyfriend is so patient," Kurt replied kissing him full on the lips once more.

It had been more than a year since the day that Dave first realized he that he _wanted _to kiss Kurt Hummel, and today, the day that Kurt Hummel, willingly, kissed _him_.

Dave could teach Kurt a thing or two about patience.

* * *

**_Let me just settle the air in case I ruffled any feathers: The "Capri-Sun Stabbing Joke" was based off of a joke by the amazing comedian Mitch Hedberg (RIP) and likewise, I in no way condone violence, least of all murder, of any sort (I myself am a vegetarian for ethical reasons and plan to work in Forensics, but I digress). Kurt and Dave are two teenagers joking around. Please understand that. __  
_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the mushiness, then subtle angst, and back to mushiness of this chapter!_**

**_And more importantly... SUPER BOWL EPISODE TOMORROW! AND Silly Love Songs on Tuesday!  
_**

**_I love you all! Please Review!  
_**


	9. Scared

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee!

**A/N:** This chapter will contain a a bit of Chemistry jargon that is really in no way important to the plot (only in the fact that my Dave is a science nerd, like me). So if you don't totally understand my lame science jokes, please know that you aren't missing out on much. XD

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 9

Scared

Even after Dave dropped him Kurt off at his house, there was no way of getting rid of the goofy smile plastered on his face… Except maybe a bad hair day; but luckily for Kurt, his hair was looking as perfect as it did that morning (as he made sure to check it in the mirror hanging above the passenger seat in Dave's car as they departed Bowling Green) and he was glad, because he never wanted that smile to go away if he could help it.

"Hey," Kurt said breathlessly, eying the couple on the couch as he shut the door behind him. He leaned against the front door as his legs were still wobbly as a result of the good night kiss, courtesy of his boyfriend; walking up the driveway had been a chore in itself.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt acknowledged him. His arm was wrapped around Carole's shoulders. They both looked as content as Kurt felt.

"Kurt?"A questioning voice asked him. Kurt must have forgotten his dad telling him that Finn was going to be coming over with his mom as well because there he was, standing in the doorway, having just walked out of the kitchen with a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn in his hand. "What happened to your eye?"

"I… Carole told you what happened, right? With Azimio?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"Well, yeah. Everyone was talking about his expulsion at school too but… Jeez, Kurt. Your eye looks terrible. I haven't seen you all weekend and you were wearing your glasses all day on Friday. I didn't think it was that bad."

"It's not that bad," Kurt pouted, unconsciously touching his hand to it, remembering Dave's words.

"So, Kurt…" Burt said, changing the subject. "How did your date with Dave go? Huh?" Burt asked, smiling slyly. Carole smacked his chest good-naturedly as Kurt blanched.

"Oh, you know… It was—" Kurt looked down at his hands which began to fiddle with each other out of habit whenever he was nervous.

"Wait? Dave…? Dave who?" Finn asked. Kurt was seriously hoping the taller teen missed what his dad had let slip.

"Dave Karofsky, the guy that defended Kurt on—" Burt was silenced by the plastic bowl of popcorn falling from Finn's hand, the fluffy, butter-covered puffs scattering almost in slow motion across the carpet.

"Oh my goodness, Finn!" Carole said, standing up from the couch, leaving Burt looking as confused as ever. "Look at this mess; I'll go get a broom." Kurt was about to tell her that the vacuum in the hall closet was a better option—that the broom would only make a bigger mess—but Finn prevented him from responding.

"What the hell is he talking about, Kurt?" Finn asked slowly pointing a shaking finger at Burt. "What does he mean you and… And Karofsky? I don't even… Mercedes said you were going out with some guy named Blaine from that Dalton school!"

"Finn, please," Kurt begged as Finn began pacing back and forth in front of him, staring at him from time to time, much like a lion that has cornered its prey. "We'll never be able to get that popcorn out of the carpet if you keep walking over it," he added weakly.

"Am I missing something?" Burt's eyes darted back and forth from the television and the scenario unfolding beside him, perhaps wondering if their discussion was inconsequential enough to be put on hold until a commercial.

"Yeah," Finn said bravely, finally finding his voice. "That… That guy, Karofsky… That's who's been picking on Kurt since the _first_ day of high school. All of us Glee kids, really. Throwing slushies at him, pushing him into lockers…"

"What?" Burt exploded, rising from his position on the couch. Obviously the play that had just happened on the Sunday night football game was not nearly as important as it was before. Carole had since returned from the kitchen and was standing like a deer in head lights with a broom and dustpan in her hands.

"That _guy _is the reason why you've been coming home with your clothes as tie-dyed as a hippie at Woodstock?"

"Dad, Dave—He's… He's changed. He never meant… He was just confused."

"Confused? What the hell does he have to be confused about?" Finn asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't care whether you think this boy is the next Pope," Burt said, his voice strangled with anger. "I remember all last year… You coming home almost in tears. And I know how strong you are Kurt, but the fact that somebody has come that close to making you cry means something in my book."

Kurt opened his mouth, looking like he was about to object his father, but he interrupted him.

"I don't want you seeing this boy anymore, Kurt."

"Dad, no! You can't just—" Kurt pleaded.

"Wait, does that mean Karofsky is… Gay?"

Kurt could only shake his head at his father and Finn, giving them a look of utmost deceit before rushing down the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door in his wake.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next day, having gone to bed right after hearing the sentence his father had bequeathed upon him. How on earth did his dad think he could just _stop him_ from seeing Dave? He would go to school today and he would see Dave and be able to hug him and kiss him and… Kurt's train of thought came to a screeching stop, because he remembered…

None of that was possible.

Dave wasn't ready to come out to the school yet. He made that much obvious yesterday. Despite Kurt doing most of the talking, Dave never did contradict Kurt saying that he was ready. Kurt had even gone so far as to lying to his best friend about who he was going on a date with just so Dave's cover wouldn't be blown.

Kurt would go back to school today and nothing would have changed, save maybe a decrease in hallway shoulder checks.

Everything would be the same.

Kurt bit back a sob, burying his face into his pillow. His dad was right. He never cried. So what if he couldn't see Dave anymore? It's not like they've been going out for months. That was their first date. There were plenty of fish in the sea.

'_But I don't want anyone else,'_ Kurt thought to himself.

He told Dave that he was going to give him a second chance and essentially, he had done just that. They never established any _ground rules_ to the said _chance_. If Kurt really thought about it, he had given Dave his second chance. The one date to show him the type of person he really was… The person he kept from the world.

And Kurt loved what he saw.

So Kurt was starting to surmise that the "chance" would last until Dave reverted back to his old ways… And Kurt didn't see that happening anytime soon.

Kurt rubbed tiredly at his face as he sat up in bed, his face itchy with dried tears as he realized he must have cried himself to sleep and he warily eyed his expensive clothes that he had carelessly thrown on the floor the night before.

He stood up and walked past the clothes, not caring that he stepped on the sleeve of his jacket and reluctantly went into the bathroom to get ready for the school day, unmindful of the flashing text alert on his phone.

* * *

Dave sat impatiently at his usual lab table in the back of the Chemistry classroom as he waited for class to start. Every time he saw someone enter the room he would look to see if it was Kurt. But with each upward glance, however, he would meet with unfamiliar eyes and he would look away at his classmates' frightened glances.

Dave was beginning to suspect that the rest of the school had gotten wind of what had happened last week; how he had easily punched one of the most disreputable jocks in the school. He would have thought that after defending the "gay kid" that people would be less perturbed by him. It seemed that they were just as frightened of him as ever and Dave wasn't sure whether he liked this notion. But on the other hand, Dave couldn't get what Kurt had said to him the night before out of his head. He knew that he couldn't hide in the closet for the rest his life. He wanted to be with Kurt, and knew it wouldn't be fair to keep their relationship a secret, so it seemed almost the right thing to do, to come out. Because, at least for now, no one would be brave enough to give him any grief about it.

Dave look down at his phone that was concealed under the table and Dave saw that Kurt had yet to return the text that he sent him earlier that morning. The message contained just a simple '_Morning babe. Can't wait to see you.' _Dave frowned as he watched the minute change on his phone, signaling the start of class. Looking towards the door once more he saw Kurt walk in, surprisingly the last person to enter the classroom. His head was held high and his gait as imposing as ever, but Dave noticed something different. Perhaps it was the slight pursing of his full lips or else the fact that Kurt's eyes were looking down at the white tiled floor instead of straight ahead that had Dave worried and already typing up a text message as Kurt took his seat.

-_You okay baby?-_

He watched Kurt jump slightly and Dave could almost hear the vibrations of Kurt's phone through the teacher's bubbly lecture about the lab they would be doing today. Dave rolled the phone over in his hand until he saw the screen light up.

_-I just saw your first text right now, sorry. And yes. I'm fine.-_

_-You're a terrible liar. Even in text.- _ Dave saw Kurt shake his head minutely, looking down at his phone.

_-I'll talk to you later, okay?-_

Dave frowned, knowing that his assumptions were correct. For whatever reason, the rest of the class had stood up and started shuffling around the classroom and Dave realized that people were getting into groups of two for the lab that they were going to do today.

* * *

Kurt watched anxiously as people starting scattering about the room. The only person that he knew in this class besides Dave was Santana and she had already linked arms with another Cheerio, not that he would willingly partner-up with her, Glee Club or not. Pretty soon it seemed that everyone had found themselves a partner and began to fetch the materials for lab. Everyone except…

"Hey." A soft voice whispered behind him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked frantically as he looked left and right, as though he expected someone to be there, questioning why Dave Karofsky was talking to Kurt Hummel, sans bravado.

Dave coyly sidled up to Kurt with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Ignoring his question, Dave asked, "What? No partner, Hummel?" The rest of the class seemed pretty much oblivious to the two of them as they were already starting on the lab.

"No one wants to be partners with the gay kid," Kurt said, his eyes narrowing slightly. Dave's expression softened and Kurt asked indifferently, picking a piece of imaginary lint off his shirt, "What about you?"

"No one wants to be partners with the bully." He tongued his cheek briefly, as if in thought, and continued.

"Come on, Kurt. Who cares if anyone sees us together in here. Besides, Miss N is looking at us. If we don't find anyone to work with she's going to put us together anyways." Dave gave Kurt a discrete smile and then playfully waggled his eyebrows as he said, "Whaddya say, partner?"

Kurt blushed at the connotation and then nodded, turning around to go to the front of the class to get a pair of goggles as well as the rest of the chemicals and equipment.

* * *

Just put the goggles on, Kurt," Dave said, rolling his eyes behind the green tinged plastic goggles already covering his face.

"I'm going to mess up my hair." Kurt whined and Dave laughed as Kurt attempted to stretch the strap to the goggles out as far as he possibly could so that he was able to slide it over his head without ruining perfectly coiffed hairstyle.

"That's a good look on you," Dave said, and Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, I'd say they bring out the puke green of my bruise." Kurt vogued dramatically while making the boxing motion around his face with his hands.

"Come on, Hummel." Dave said as he attempted to hide the amusement on his face. "We're falling behind here thanks to you and your obsessive compulsive tendencies.

"Hey," Kurt objected, feigning mortification as he turned to study the materials on the countertop. "Only when it comes to my hair… And outfits…"

"So…" Kurt said slowly, looking at the various chemicals and beakers before them. "What are we supposed to be doing here?"

"We're trying to determine how much hydrogen gas is produced during a magnesium and hydrochloric acid reaction," Dave said patiently.

Kurt prided himself on his intellect but there was something about chemistry that he just couldn't grasp. For all Kurt knew, a 'mole' was something he would find on Finn's back and a 'plum pudding model' sounded downright fattening. And Dave must have noticed the confused look in Kurt's eyes, so the jock started working on the experiment while explaining the procedure to Kurt along the way.

"So," Dave said in an almost whisper as he dipped the tip of the syringe into the small beaker of hydrochloric acid; he pulled the plunger slowly until liquid reached the 15 milliliter line. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt dropped a strip of silver magnesium into the empty Erlenmeyer flask, per Dave's earlier instructions.

"What? Nothing… Nothing's wrong." Kurt tried to sound convincing, but failed miserably. He went back to measuring the magnesium breaking them into four and five centimeter strips for the rest of the trials they had to do just so that he wouldn't have to look at Dave.

"You know how I feel about you, Kurt… How I've always felt," Dave said slowly and Kurt could feel his heart clench painfully at his words. "So believe me when I say that I've spent more than enough time in the past observing you from afar," Dave felt his cheeks redden as he said this; perhaps those weren't the best choice of words. He was thankful that he was simultaneously working on the experiment so that no one around them had reason to be suspicious of them talking to one another. For all the other students knew they were just discussing hypotheses and whatnot in hushed tones. He continued on, "…to know when something's wrong."

"Creeper," Kurt said, smiling despite the fact.

"Not too unlike how you would stare at Hudson all last year?" Dave said, raising his eyebrows as if daring Kurt to argue.

Kurt sighed, "It was just a silly crush. Besides, we're practically brothers now."

Dave turned his attention back to the experiment and attached the syringe to the opening in the rubber cork.

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make. I just… I know something happened, Kurt. So please," Dave looked up from checking to make sure that the clear plastic hose that was also attached to the rubber cork was all in place. "Just tell me."

Kurt placed his hands on the flat on the table top, watching from the corner of his eye as Dave touched the screen of the manometer with the stylus so that it was ready to record the hydrogen gas production. Dave then squirted the hydrochloric acid into the flask, and the liquid began to bubble as soon as coming in contact with the metal. Dave pushed down on the cork so that none of the gas could escape.

"Dave," Kurt breathed. "Finn knows."

Dave hands slipped off from where he was pushing on the cork and there was a resounding pop as the pressure inside the flask became too much and the cork flew off. The startled students looked around at the source of the noise, and some of them began to laugh at their own jumpiness. But the only thing that Dave heard was Kurt's words echoing in his ears.

"_Finn knows."_

_

* * *

_

**_Sorry for the long wait! I've been crazy sick for the past week and with school on top of that... Plus I started my new Kurtofsky fic!_**

**_I also apologize if anyone is confused by the whole "lab" scene. I tried to find a video of the experiment but I came up empty handed. *frownyface* We actually did this lab my last semester, and there was a group whose cork actually did pop off because they didn't do a correct moles of hydrochloric acid to magnesium ratio. 'Twas frightening. xD  
_**

**_The next chapter will continue from where this one left off! Stay tuned!_**

_**Please review!**  
_


	10. Everything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee! **  
**

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 10

Everything

Dave stood hunched over with his hands pressed flat against the lab table. He glowered down at the few stray droplets of hydrochloric acid that had escaped the confines of the flask when the cork popped off, which were now sparkling innocuously on the black surface due to the faulty fluorescent light bulb that flickered overhead.

Dave inhaled deeply and he closed his eyes, doing his best to tune out the unnecessarily rowdy students who were also occupying the room. He held his breath for as long as he could; until he felt the welcome burn in his lungs. He could feel Kurt's intense and, more than likely, worrying gaze upon him and he let out the breath he was holding.

"Dave?" Kurt questioned softly. Because of his stance and the fact that his eyes were closed, Dave was unable to see Kurt raising a hand, having half a mind to rest it softly upon his shoulder, but he hesitated and pulled back disappointingly when he remembered where the were. Kurt dropped his hand just as Miss Nelson approached their lab bench to check their progress.

"Everything going okay over here, boys?" The stout, curly blond-haired woman asked them, shaking Dave out of his reverie.

"Oh… Yeah," Dave said, straightening his posture. "Everything is… Um..." Dave looked down at their botched experiment. Kurt's eyes never left Dave's form, however.

"Uh-oh. Looks like you two are going to have to redo this trial. Don't worry, though…" She smiled kindly at the two of them so that the corners of her eyes wrinkled upon her aging face. "You have plenty of time to finish before the end of class." And she winked inconspicuously at Kurt before walking away to check on the other groups.

Kurt continued to stare at Dave, still unsure of what to do. Dave seemed determined to keep busy, moving the different containers around the table in no particular order, all in an attempt to keep his hands occupied and his eyes from looking in the direction of his.

Kurt pressed his lips together before stepping closer to the table and saying in a whisper, "Dave. We—We need to talk about this. Okay? Everything—Everything will be fine."

Even Kurt had trouble believing his own words and didn't blame Dave for laughing darkly and shaking his head slowly after he said them.

"Yeah, Kurt," Dave snapped, turning on him sharply. Kurt took a step back as Dave's hazel eyes flashed dangerously at him. "I'm sure everything is going to be fucking fabulous once Hudson tells the whole school what I am."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Kurt hissed angrily as Dave turned back to their experiment in an attempt to focus on something on something other than Kurt. "You told your sister, didn't you? And you didn't seem to have a problem _making out_ with me yesterday. What are you so scared of?" Kurt questioned Dave accusingly, putting a hand on his shoulder in order for him turn his attention back to him. Dave, however, only shrugged his shoulder as he continued to nonsensically rearrange the supplies on the table. Kurt withdrew his hand from Dave's shoulder as if burned.

"Okay, first of all…" Kurt smacked his hand down on the hard table top. The combination of the loud slap and the sudden crescendo in his voice finally garnered Dave's attention. It wasn't the first time that Kurt Hummel brought fear to Dave Karofsky. Kurt's face flushed, red pooling in his cheeks, and Dave couldn't help being reminded of what happened just a few short days ago in the locker room. Only this time they were in a classroom full of people. Dave gaped, fearful that Kurt was going to say something that the entire class would overhear, but Kurt was neither careless nor cruel and he finished the remainder of his statement in an angry whisper. "Last I checked it was you that was crawling over me and second—"

"You don't fucking _understand_, Kurt." Dave said each syllable seriously as it left his mouth. His eyes pleaded, begging Kurt to understand the position he was in.

"This is coming from the guy who never even had a closet to _come out_ of. Your friends... The whole fucking school…" Dave shook his head sadly. "Don't act like everyone was oblivious to what team you were batting for. You... You have no idea what I have to lose."

"You have nothing to lose, David," Kurt answered him coolly. "If your so-called friends cared about you at all, it wouldn't matter to them if you are gay any more than they care that you have brown hair. Or... Or hazel eyes." Kurt's voice cracked as he looked down at his pale hand laying flat on the surface of the slightly raised table next to him. He wasn't about to choke up, not in the middle of his class and definitely not in front of Dave. Curling his hand into a stubborn fist, Kurt took a deep breath and looked up into Dave's face, not caring if he wasn't going to look at him.

"But right now you have me. I seemed to be mistaken, thinking that that was all that mattered to you. But if my being here for you is causing you so much stress, fine. Go back to the friends who you claim will hang you out to dry as soon as they discover your situation. But right now, all that you have to lose is me," Kurt said simply as he raised his chin boldly.

"My world. Doesn't fucking. Revolve around you, Kurt," Dave growled, his eyes finally meeting Kurt's. He knew as soon as the words left his mouth he was going to regret them. It was as though those few words were like daggers that instantly pierced Kurt's indifferent facade. The shorter teen's chest rose in succession a few times and Dave watched in horror as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Kurt whet his bottom lip with a pink tongue as his eyes darted about in their sockets. Dave looked on helplessly as Kurt finally rose a hand to his lips to stifle a sob as he made to move around Dave, making sure to take the Erlenmeyer flask filled with the magnesium chloride solution to the one of the sinks on the opposite side of the room.

"Fuck," Dave cursed under his breath as he picked up the beaker to refill it with hydrochloric acid. What on earth crawled up his ass and made him say something like that to Kurt? Especially when all the words that came out of the other boy's mouth were true. Kurt was the only person who saw Dave for who he was and accepted him for and despite that. Dave shook his head wearily. He was already wishing he could go back in time to fifteen minutes ago, where everything was so blissfully perfect and his mind fresh with the memory of his and Kurt's date; when he wasn't plagued with the thought of his secret spreading like wildfire by the end of the school day.

He watched Kurt from out the corner of his eye as he walked up to the cart at the front of the room that carried all the lab supplies and equipment. Kurt still stood by the sink, but even Dave could see from where he was standing that Kurt wasn't _just_ cleaning the flask but had used this task as a diversion, considering the way he was pointedly looking away from the rest of the class and how he had removed his goggles and would bring his arm up to his face to undoubtedly wipe away at the tears that he had caused.

'_Fuck.'_

"Wow. That didn't take long for you to fuck that up, huh, jockstrap?"

Dave looked up at the source of the voice to see Santana Lopez standing next to him at the supply cart. She had her head bowed as she used her index and middle finger to fish for strips of magnesium through the narrow opening of the container. The corner of her full, sparkly-pink lips twitched deviously as she looked up at him through her dark lashes.

"What the hell are you on about, Lopez?" Dave asked, frowning suspiciously but still attempting to maintain his cool despite the fact that his small intestine was feeling less like an organ and more like a twisted, jumbled mess of extension cords.

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, _David,_" she purred. She abandoned her job at retrieving the element for her group and began to walk around Dave coyly, as if to seduce him. Or how a mountain lion circled around its prey. Either or, it was the same thing when it came to Santana Lopez. Dave shook his head in disgust as she sashayed her hips like a seductress. The flaps of her skimpy red, black, and white cheerios skirt swayed around her toned thighs as she did so. As she made her way behind him, she made sure to brush against his backside and let her fingers skim across his broad shoulders.

"So, how long have you been boning Hummel?" Dave's eyes widened briefly as he looked at Santana who was now leaning on the cart with her chin propped up on the back of her hand. Instead of looking at Dave, however, her eyes were focused somewhere behind him. He watched as she smiled wickedly at someone behind Dave and she wiggled her fingers in the form of a wave and mouthed the word "hi." Dave turned his head in confusion to see that Kurt had returned back to their table and was watching their exchange at the front of the room. The hurt look on Kurt's face quickly dissolved to disinterest as he sharply turned his head to look away, his lips, however, were pressed together in a terse line.

'_Great,' _Dave thought to himself. _'Now he's gonna think I'm interested in Santana.' _

_'Still gay, Kurt.' _He thought as he regarded Santana and her inflated chest that did nothing for him._ 'Still unquestionably gay.'_ It felt like he was suddenly trapped in the movie "Mean Girls" and he got to play the part of that hot guy. And Santana Lopez was Regina George opposite Kurt Hummel a la Cady Heron. Kurt would probably scold him for the comparison, but at least it was before Lindsey Lohan was a total train-wreck.

"I'm not _"boning" _anybody_,"_ Dave said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! So you _bottom…"_ She fluttered her eyelashes a few times at Dave. "_That_ must be fun."

Throughout her interrogation, Dave was using the "Santana" method to retrieve the magnesium from its container, which was rather ridiculous considering how less dainty his hands were compared to hers. With a frustrated growl (at both his brief stupidity and Santana's relentless baiting) he picked up the jug and shook it upside down so that a pile of strips fell out onto the flat palm of his hand.

"Someone's pissy." Santana commented from where she was still perched on side of the cart.

"Yeah, and the only thing that is keeping you from falling flat on your pretty little face is the fact that my foot is in front of the wheel." Santana smirked and stood up before Dave could try the stunt. Not that he would, especially when their teacher was sitting at her desk about ten feet away from them. Dave ran his tongue across his lips nervously. Had Santana really figured it out?

"Okay, why don't you calm yourself down, Karofsky, before you have an aneurysm. I may be a cold-hearted bitch, but I'm not cruel. And I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I'm pretty sure "cold-hearted bitch" and "cruel" fall into the same category," Dave corrected her blandly as he poured some hydrochloric acid into the beaker with his free hand.

"Whatever." She dismissively waved him off as she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm being so nice to you?" Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest as if she was offended.

"Nah, you see… That would give off the impression that I cared." Dave gave her a sly smile of his own.

"Ouch," Santana said as she raised her eyebrows. "I guess you really_ do_ want me to tell the whole school."

"It doesn't really matter when somebody else already beat you to it. Hudson knows," Dave said in a small voice.

"Pffft… Finn!" Santana scoffed. "Like _he'd_ tell anyone. Two things you should know about Finn. One." She raised up a single finger. "Finn is about as innocent as a baby bird. Unless there is something for him to gain from your situation, I doubt he's going to tell anyone. And two?" Santana added another finger. "Finn has a tendency _to_ _internalize_ things so much that it makes his puffy pyramid nipples that much bigger."

"Um, okay…?" Dave couldn't help but laughing at that one before Santana cut him off.

"But before you go on getting comfortable at the idea of me saving your ass, you better fix whatever _trouble in paradise_ that you and Carson Kressley over there are having." She nodded her head in the direction of Kurt. "It may be hard for me to be in the same room with Kurtsie for more than ten minutes without wanting to put on a pair of sunglasses to shield my eyes from the horrendously bright colors he incorporates into all of his outfits but… He's a good guy, okay." Santana sounded as if she had been forced to admit this under intense interrogation. "And the fact that he had to withstand being single for his first two years of high school and being forced to sit through all the heterosexual, melodramatic bullshit that is the Glee Club isn't exactly fair or fun…" Santana paused for a brief moment as she looked down at her arms that she crossed in front of her once more. Only this time it looked like she was using them as a shield. "I should know."

Dave frowned, regarding Santana through quizzical eyes.

"Wait a minute… How was it that you were able to figure out that I'm…? You know."

"You know when I was trying to put my moves on you just now?" Dave nodded. "Well let's just say it's a lot more fun for me to tease a guy when they're actually interested and they don't know that… I'm…" She waited for Dave to pick up on the hint. Dave, however, was a little slow on the uptake.

"We play for the same team, alright?" She huffed in annoyance. Dave certainly wasn't expecting that. "_That_... And the fact I make it my business to know _everything_. You're not exactly subtle, you know. In fact, I think you make the same goo-goo eyes that I make at Brittany."

"You and Pierce? Really?" Dave couldn't help but smile. Santana opened her mouth but was cut off by their teacher who had just gotten up from her desk to check up on the lab groups again.

"Come on, you two," Miss Nelson said in a falsely stern voice as she came up to them. She ushered them away from where they were loitering around the cart. "Back to your groups."

"Sorry, ma'am." Santana said sweetly as their teacher passed and rolled her eyes as soon as the older woman looked away. Santana made her way down the aisle as Dave called her back.

"Hey, Santana?" The cheerleader turned around to face Dave again.

"Thank you," Dave said genuinely. Santana smirked at him.

"You owe me, jockstrap."

Dave's smile stayed on his face until he reached his table. Seeing Kurt the way he was—his eyes obviously puffy and red behind his green-tinged goggles—and the fact that he had caused it? It was enough to make the smile slip from his face.

"You looked awfully cozy with Santana just now." Kurt sniffed as Dave set the chemicals on the table. "I didn't know the two of you were close."

"We're not," Dave said gently. "We've just… Come to a bit of an understanding."

"Oh, well… That's nice." Dave could still hear the hint of jealousy in Kurt's voice as the other boy made to start the experiment over once more. He must have gotten the hang of it after seeing Dave perform the first trial. He reached in front of Dave to pick up the graduated cylinder. Dave intercepted him, though, and as much as he wanted it to be Kurt's hand that he grabbed, he put his hand around the measuring device causing Kurt stop and look up at him curiously.

"Can we please talk about this?" Dave begged him, his eyes full of remorse. "When there are less people around. Please?"

_'Please, let me fix this.'_

Dave watched Kurt suck in a breath and his eyes visibly darted down to focus on Dave's lips. Dave noticed how close their bodies were-their shoulders were actually touching. He took a step back, releasing his grip from the cylinder as well breaking their trance.

"Fine." Dave nodded thankfully and Kurt swallowed thickly, averting his eyes from Dave as he began measuring out the acid. "Fine."

* * *

**_I first and foremost would like to apologize for the number of _months_ that have gone by in which I didn't update this story. Secondly, I would like to thank the handful of people who have messaged/commented either on my tumblr or here asking me if I was going to continue with this story. Your kindness and interest in this story really helped me break free from my writer's block. Thirdly, if you are reading this, thank you for sticking with me all this time.  
_**

**_I'm also pleased to say that I have the next two chapters planned, and there will only be about four more chapters until the conclusion.  
_**

**_My love for you all is boundless.  
_**


	11. Burden

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** We're back in business! Sorry for the wait! I created a schedule that will allow me to update this fic every other week in rotation with one of my other fics so you won't have to suffer another grueling ten month hiatus ever again. _Any who_... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ever the Same**

By ktfranceebee

Chapter 11

_Burden_

It would be a normal day at William McKinley High School for Finn Hudson if it wasn't for the fact that every time he saw his almost-stepbrother, he seemed completely bummed out. It was usually after second period when he would pass Kurt in the hallway, usually walking arm-in-arm with Mercedes, talking about hairspray or who was voted out on the_ Bachelorette_ the night before. It was normal for Finn to send Kurt a wave or a head nod when he saw him, as he didn't have time to stop and chat as his History class was on the opposite side of the school; but today was different somehow.

When he saw Kurt, he was Mercedes-less and walking to his class with his arms wrapped protectively around his waist, as if he was trying to keep the rest of the world out. When Finn smiled at Kurt, Kurt would, in turn, give him the look that he often gave Rachel during Glee Club whenever she asked Mr. Schue about an idea she had for her own solo. Kurt just turned his head, pretending as if Finn wasn't somebody whom he shared a house with, ground his teeth, adjusted his shoulder bag, and continued on his way to his next period.

Finn would have to be an idiot to think that somebody other than himself was to blame for Kurt's sullen behavior. He remembered how happy Kurt was when he came home the night before from his date with Karofsky. Only, it wasn't until after Kurt stormed out of the living room, leaving the other three members of the Hudson-Hummel clan in a mess of confusion, fury, and kernals of popcorn, when Finn was able to connect his two trains of thought: _One,_ being that Kurt and Karofsky went on a date (a_ date for crying out loud; as if he wasn't still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Karofsky was _gay), and _two_, the fact that Karofsky was the reason why Kurt seemed so happy that week, considering the fact that only a few days prior he was clocked on the face and had a a bruise that no amount of makeup could cover up.

It was that night, as Finn was lying his head down on his pillow, when he realized he wanted to fix this… He_ needed_ to fix this. Maybe Kurt was right. Perhaps Karofsky really had changed his bullying ways. Finn would roll over in bed, hoping he could squash the little ball of guilt that was growing in the pit of his stomach, and bury his face in his pillow. He thought of all of the things that Kurt did for him the past year. Kurt helped him through all his girl problems during his sophomore year, even despite the moderately creepy crush he had on him. He got their parents together, even if it was in an even _creepier_ attempt to get closer to him. But now Finn had a father figure in his life that took him to football games, and cheered him on at his _own _football games. Kurt was the reason that his mom was in a happy, loving relationship for the first time in years, and, as it turned out, Kurt turned out to be a pretty cool dude himself, as well as an even _better_ brother.

Now, as he carried his lunch tray through the crowded school cafeteria, was when he realized if there was any favor that he could do for Kurt, this was it.

Finn was just about to join Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes, who were already sitting down at their usual lunch table, when he spotted him.

Dave Karofsky was sitting by himself, not too far away from their usual table.

"You plan on standing there the entire lunch period, or do you plan on sitting down? Because right now it feels like you're my mom when she's hovering behind me when I'm on the internet." Mike looked up at Finn as he reached their table. Finn stared at Dave, who was beginning to dig into his hamburger, with a frown.

"Ugh... I'll be right back," Finn said blankly. "Save my seat, though, would ya?"

"Finn…" Kurt growled in a low voice. It was apparent to him exactly whom Finn was looking at. Finn picked up his tray, which he briefly set down, and moved away from the table just as Kurt hissed, "Finn, what are you _doing_?"

"Just give me a second," Finn said complacently over his shoulder, just barely loud enough for Kurt to make out over the cacophony of noise that was the school cafeteria, as he navigated through the ocean of tables and chairs.

"Hey, man," Finn said casually. Dave looked up, obviously surprised by the fact that someone would want to talk to him since practically becoming the school pariah. His face stayed an emotionless mask as he picked up his napkin and wiped off the mixture of ketchup and mustard that dribbled onto the palm of his hand, and nodded his head at Finn in greeting.

"'Sup, Hudson?" Finn couldn't tell if Dave was thankful for the company, or dubious of Finn's presence altogether.

"Can I?" Finn motioned his tray of food towards the chair next to Dave, asking whether he could sit down.

"Be my guest," Dave said gruffly as he popped a fry into his mouth. Finn set his tray down in the table and sat down next to him.

"So, um..." Finn started, rubbing his hands together. Dave interrupted before he could continue.

"If you're here to play your protective, big brother card in regards to _what my intentions are_ with Kurt, you're wasting your time." Dave explained with a roll of his eyes as he picked up his hamburger again. Finn, intrigued, forgot all about why he wanted to talk to Dave in the first place and prompted Dave to continue.

"What do you mean? If this is about me knowing that you're gay-"

"Dude," Dave narrowed his eyes dangerously at Finn. "Would you keep it down? _Christ_."

"Sorry. It's not like anybody can hear us in here, anyway," Finn countered defensively before he continued.

"I'm just saying, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I mean, sure you were a jerk who messed with the Glee Club and made everyone's lives miserable, but it's not like I'm exactly innocent."

"Then what are you doing here if you're not trying to interrogate me or else rub the fact that I'm a complete hypocrite in my face."

"I wanted to apologize..." When Dave gave him a disbelieving frown, he continued, "For ratting you out to Kurt's dad on the fact that you _used _to pick on Kurt. It's not like I did it on purpose. Kurt mentioned he went out with a _Dave._ You're the only Dave I could think of so I kind of... Freaked out I guess. I mean, not that there is anything wrong with that; you guys going out or hanging out or..." Finn shook his head, realizing he was losing track of his point. "It just came as a shock, especially considering how happy he looked before I screwed everything up, which I _am_ sorry about, by the w-"

"What?" Dave's head snapped in Finn's direction. Finn took this opportunity to load his mouth with a palm full of french fries upon realizing that they were getting cold. "What did you say?"

"Wha'?" Finn asked, causing a piece of potato to fly out of his mouth. "'Ow I said I waz sowwy?"

"Gross, dude," Dave cringed as Finn attempted to talk with his mouth full. He waved his hand. "_No_, before that."

Finn swallowed his mouthful before replying, "What? About how Kurt seemed happy?"

Dave blinked. "You serious?"

Finn nodded as he struggled to open his juice box.

"Yeah, I mean... On a scale of _Kurt-not-being-able-to-find-his-sewing-kit_ and _Kurt-beating-out-Rachel-for-a-solo,_ I'd say he was at about a... _Oh,_ I dunno? _All-Day-Sound-of-Music-Marathon?"_

"Okay, so what does that translate to on a scale of one to ten?" Dave asked, trying and failing to not get his hopes up.

"'Bout an eleven?"

Dave huffed out a relieved laugh as he hid his head in his hands in disbelief. Finn couldn't help smiling wryly to himself. It was obvious he had been wrong about Dave. The guy seemed to care about Kurt as well as his happiness. Dave's happiness, however, didn't seem to last long, as his grin quickly transformed into a frown, and he pushed his tray with his half eaten food away.

"What's up?" Finn asked, genuinely concerned. Dave shook his head darkly.

"It means a lot that you would want to help me and all_, especially_ after everything I've done, but there really isn't any sense in trying to change Mr. Hummel's mind."

"What? Why?" Finn asked incredulously, thinking that he and Dave had made some progress in the five minutes they sat with each other.

"Kurt, he's..." Dave sighed heavily. "I may have said some things."

"Like what?"

"Like... Alluding to the fact that he wouldn't be worth coming out of he closet for..." he mumbled the last few words guiltily under his breath.

"What the hell, Karofsky?" Finn practically shouted as he threw his hamburger down on the Styrofoam plate.

"I know. I'm a fucking idiot okay?" Dave motioned for Finn to calm down. "I didn't even say it it like that, but that's how he took it. He was upset about you spilling the beans, and I was freaking out over the idea of you _knowing... _About_ me. _Of course he's fucking worth it, look at him." Dave turned his head, where he could see Kurt sitting thirty feet or so behind Finn.

"He's perfect. Not just physically, because that's fucking obvious..." Dave trailed off when he saw the look on Finn's face, clearly not wanting to hear all the reasons why Dave found his brother attractive. "But it just scares the crap out of me... How much I like him. A part of me would risk anything just to prove that to him. But at the same time, I'm so fucking scared about what people might say, or _think_."

Dave swallowed thickly as he turned back around in his, slumping back into the hard plastic.

"And then there's the fact that he has _all_ of the power." He let out a heavy sigh. "I know how disillusioned I am to think he would even want to be with me. Hell, it just shows how freaking amazing he is for giving someone like me a chance, but... I don't know what I would do if I couldn't talk to him or see him everyday, y'know? Which sounds completely stupid, because we hardly know each other, but... I want to. I know I'm not that person who I tried so hard to pretend to be the last two years. I mean... Maybe that explains why I acted the way I did - because I was just so fucking scared of what it was I was feeling and for keeping it all bottled up."

"Dude..." Finn said in a soft voice. The corner of his mouth turned upwards in an encouraging smile. "It's pretty obvious how he wants to give you, and whatever this thing he has with you, a chance." Finn nudged him in the arm with his elbow. "You should have seen him last night when Burt told him he couldn't see you anymore. He was devastated. That doesn't sound to me like someone who was forced to spend time with someone he hates." He shrugged. "Just talk to him and let him know how you're feeling."

Dave seemed to think over Finn's advice before he began to nod his head slowly in agreement.

"Yeah. Yeah, I mean... I already told him I wanted to talk to him later. Mostly to apologize properly about being such a dick."

"Well, why don't you do it now? He's just sitting over there." Finn propositioned.

"No," Dave said quickly, "And before for you say anything, it's not because of all of the people. I know he doesn't want to see me right now and I don't want to ruin his lunch period. It's okay. I'll just talk to him later."

Finn nodded his head. "If that's what you want, um... Well, I was going to go back over there, even though it looks like Kurt is getting ready for his chance to throttle me." He spared a glance at the table where Kurt was sitting, eyes darting suspiciously back and forth between the two of them, with the others. "But I feel bad about leaving you by yourself."

Dave quickly waved him off. "Nah, it's cool. The bell is going to be ringing in just a few minutes. I'm going to grab some books out of my locker before the mad rush to class," he said, tossing his napkin down upon the tray.

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you later," Finn said none too awkwardly as he stood up, taking his tray. Just as he was about to move back to the other table, he paused and turned back to Dave.

"You know something, Karofsky? I know how you say you're worried about what people might think if they found out you, but... I dunno. Maybe when you do _come out_," he mouthed the words rather than say them out loud, "You'll see that a lot of people might surprise you. I mean... You pretended to be one of those assholes who hates anything remotely gay and you turned out all right." Dave scoffed as Finn punched his shoulder. "I was pretty awful to Kurt, and now he's the closest thing I have to a brother. And in case you were wondering, Kurt's dad? Well... I guess some parent's have to learn some lessons from their kids."

Dave studied Finn pensively. "You know, you can't just get all sappy on me like that, Hudson." Dave stood up, dumping his tray in the garbage closet to them. "Someone might think you're gay." Finn's gaped, his look of shock quickly subsiding into amusement as he shook his head, rolling his eyes as Dave walked away, heading towards the exit.

As soon as he made his way back to his usual seat, Finn was forced to face the rapid fire questions from the other Glee Club Members in regards to why he was talking to Dave Karofsky. Kurt, however, took no part in the interrogation, much to Finn's surprise, but it didn't take long to see why. Kurt's attention was focused on Dave as he slipped out of the school cafeteria.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
